Bilbo of Durin and the Ring
by Ulura
Summary: Sequel to Bilbo son of Durin. Erebor belongs to the Dwarves once more, peace reigns and Bilbo and his family are finally home. But when Evil begins to rise from the mountains and Bilbo's magic ring begins to whisper to him that peace is shattered. Now, with Bilbo as Ringbearer, Thorin and his family must try to rid Middle Earth of the Ring's evil influence lest Sauron rise again.
1. Chapter 1

**It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desired power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.**

**But they were all of them deceived for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others and into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.**

**-oOo-**

_Feet marched in chains, fire burned, screams and ash filled the air so that no light could penetrate the thick cloud. Everything stunk of rotting, burning and sulfur. Orcs whipped tiny servants forward, people dropped dead, forgotten in the mud with their chains still clinking together. _

_And above them all a great, fiery eye looked down upon them, the fire slowly roasting them alive..._

"Bilbo!"

"Wake up!"

Bilbo sat straight up as if he'd been hit with a white hot poker, panting, with his nightshirt sticking to his skin with sweat. The morning sun was shining through his balcony curtains and he could make out the sound of birds flitting about outside, probably looking for worms in his pot plants.

"Only you would sleep late on your birthday!" Kili grinned.

"It's way past sunrise, usually it's you jumping on our beds to wake us up in the morning! not the other way around." Fili added, "It's time to start getting ready for the party tonight!"

Bilbo laughed shakily, thankful for his elder brothers enthusiasm.

"Was it the dream again?" Kili asked turning serious, "You've been having it almost every night now for months."

"Maybe you should see Oin about it." Fili offered, "Sometimes we can hear you screaming from our rooms."

"It's just a dream." Bilbo rebuffed, "Let's not talk about it. There are enough problems in the world without adding this to it"

"But-"

"No buts!" Bilbo grinned, "It's my birthday I get to choose what we talk about."

He was right when he said the world knew enough troubles. There had been stories over the last few months, of smoke coming over the Shadow Mountains and of orcs and trolls venturing further and further from their usual homes. What had caused this small uproar nobody knew but so far, Erebor seemed safe.

"Since when are you so high and mighty?" Fili grinned, jumping off the bed and chucking a set of clothes to Bilbo to change into.

"Oh don't worry about that Fili, let him get changed." Kili replied, "Hurry up Bilbo, you don't want to miss the preparations, you should see the cake Bombur's made for you! Well, what's left of it, we had a piece or two, just to make sure it was fit for our baby brother of course."

"I'm not a baby." Bilbo sighed, throwing on his clothes, "I'm thirty six!"

"That's still a baby to us!" Fili grinned, dragging Kili out the door.

Bilbo laughed, the dream now forgotten, his brothers would never grow up.

-oOo-

"Thorin, surely you're still not working on that gift!" Balin scolded, "The party is starting within the hour!"

"It is not my fault that leather is harder to work with than I anticipated." Thorin grumbled, finishing the last of the decorative stitching.

"Mahal knows Thorin, you could give Bilbo a rock and he'd be content." Balin rolled his eyes, "You should have seen him a moment ago when he saw the decorations. He said they were too much! Really, they are just gems hanging from twine!"

Thorin chuckled.

Fili and Kili had taken quite well to being treated and revered as the royalty they were, unlike Bilbo who thought the attention too much. He always ended up flustered when people bowed to him and insisted he could get his own meals, even though the servants always beat him to it. At his last birthday in Erebor, he'd given half his gifts away to those who needed them more.

_"Really, why would I need another ruby candlestick holder?" He'd asked, "Ori likes it much better than I do, though of course it is lovely. I just don't feel right with such a grand thing."_

"It's finished now." Thorin insisted, picking up his gift and heading toward the party, which unlike most, was being held outside the mountain, on the plains by the small forest. The whole area was alive with lanterns and decorations, which despite being lavish Thorin was sure Bilbo secretly loved.

"Uncle!" Kili greeted, "Gandalf still hasn't arrived, you don't suppose something has happened do you? He'd never miss Bilbo's birthday."

"I'm sure he's fine Kili." Thorin insisted, "It takes quite a lot to get that old wizard down. Stubborn old goat that he is."

"Who are you calling an old goat Thorin Oakenshield?"

Thorin must have jumped a foot in the air, how did the wizard manage to do that every time?

Indeed, Gandalf was standing not too far from them in the tree's having obviously just come from the east on his little cart. As usual, he looked quite smug.

"You're late." Thorin remarked, crossing his arms.

"A wizard is never late." Gandalf replied smartly, "He arrives exactly when he means to."

"Did you bring them?" Fili asked the wizard hurriedly, running up to him and trying to look inside the cart, "You promised you would!"

"All in good time young Durin, these are best enjoyed under cover of darkness!" The wizard replied with a smile.

-oOo-

Naturally the party was a grand affair, after all, it was a princes birthday. Of course, being held outside under the starts was quite odd, but the Dwarfs of Erebor had learnt that despite his odd ways, the youngest Durin was worthy of their respect.

Half of the city had been invited and the other half had shown up anyway. Not that it mattered, Bilbo never bothered with formal invitations for his birthday, he just said anybody who wanted to come was welcome.

"Fili it's incredible!" Bilbo exclaimed, holding up the rabbit carved from stone. The details were incredible, were it not so cold Bilbo could almost believe it was just a very still living creature.

"I figured Beorn would approve." Fili replied smugly, "He does enjoy visiting the 'little bunny'"

Bilbo scowled but there was no real malice in his look, instead the two brothers just ended up laughing.

"Come on my turn!" Kili cut in, "My gift next Bilbo!"

Bilbo didn't have much of a choice seeings as the gift was thrust under his nose by his impatient brother. It was a small crystal ball filled with water and diamond dust and in the middle, stood a tiny model of Erebor, every crack and boulder was there. As he moved the ball to the side, the diamond dust swirled around inside, making it look like it was snowing.

"Oh, Kili..." Bilbo breathed, "How did you even make this? It's beautiful..."

"It's wasn't easy I'll tell you that." He sighed contently, biting into another chicken leg, "That crystal is hard as diamond, you could throw it at the mountain and it wouldn't break. It took me months to get it all right."

"I love it." Bilbo smiled.

"Quit showing me up Kili." Fili growled with mock anger.

"Make me!"

Bilbo lifted his goblet up just in time to save it from being knocked over by his two brothers falling over the table and onto the ground.

"Can we ever have a party that doesn't include you two rough housing like a bunch of Dwarflings?" Thorin sighed.

Nobody seemed to care, in fact, most of the Dwarfs were now cheering the two on, Dwalin was even taking bets. Bilbo laughed and alternated cheering for both of them, it had been a long time since he'd had such fun.

It was almost impossible to believe that it had been years since their quest to retake Erebor.

"It's hard to believe that you are the youngest." Thorin remarked dryly, nodding to where Kili had Fili in a head lock.

"I wouldn't have them any other way." Bilbo sighed happily.

Thorin smiled, handing Bilbo a package wrapped in soft cloth. Eagerly, Bilbo unwrapped it feeling his eyes widen when his fingers brushed against leather. It was a sheath for his sword, Sting, made of dark brown leather engraved with silver patterning around the side and gold thread holding it all together. It had always been hard for him to find a proper holder for his sword, seeings as it was smaller than most.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, father." Bilbo smiled, "It's brilliant!"

A cheer went up from the small crowd gathered around Fili and Kili as the eldest of the two finally pinned the younger.

"Do you yield?" He dared.

"Never." Kili grinned rolling over and pinning Fili.

It looked like it was going to go on for a while but the tousle was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, followed by a bright spray of red across the sky.

"Gandalf's fireworks!" Fili exclaimed, "He's lighting them!"

Bilbo rushed to his feet, chasing after his brothers as they bounded across the grass to where Gandalf was setting off the various rockets. Fili loved fireworks more than anybody Bilbo had ever known, he was always grinning for days after Gandalf's displays.

"Wow, look at this one!" Fili whispered, picking up a rocket as tall as Bilbo was in the shape of a dragon, "Kili, pass me a lantern!"

Bilbo braced himself for disaster.

Quickly Fili took the candle from inside the lantern and lit the dragon firework and stabbing it into the ground.

"Uh, Fili, are you sure we should be-"

WHOOSH!

The rocket was off, leaving Fili, Kili and Bilbo with a face full of ash, the three coughed and turned to one another with a grin.

"Brilliant!"

Thorin and Gandalf were less pleased with them, as it turns out the rocket turned into the shape of a dragon that breathed sparks. An unsettling image to the Dwarfs of Erebor to say the least, though they did enjoy watching it burst into flames and disappear.

"Can't leave you alone for five minute can we?" Gandalf sighed.

"Nope." Bilbo laughed, "I guess not!"

-oOo-

As with most Dwarf parties it had gone on long into the night, leaving most of the members drunk and the other half passed out. Giggling like children the three brothers finally made it back to their respective rooms where Bilbo was very ready to fall into bed for a week.

"It is good to see you so content."

Bilbo cursed in Khuzdul.

"Gandalf! You nearly scared me out of my skin!"

The wizard chuckled fondly, stoking the fire into life.

"After all you have done, I think it would take a great deal more than my face to frighten you Bilbo Thorinson."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for Gandalf's riddles today.

"I have come about a certain ring you wrote to me about." Gandalf continued and suddenly Bilbo was very much awake.

"The ring?" He muttered, patting his pocket where the ring was kept almost all the time now.

He'd written to Gandalf some months ago when the ring had begun to weigh more and more on his mind. He found himself hiding it from sight for some reason, like it was some precious secret he couldn't even let his family see and he didn't know why.

"You think you know what it is?" Bilbo asked.

"I do." Gandalf nodded, "Have you worn it recently?"

"No. Not since the battle years ago." Bilbo admitted, "I have this strange feeling that, if I do, something bad will happen. I don't know why."

"You'd best listen to your instincts." The wizard nodded gratefully, "Take the ring and throw it in the fire."

Throw it in the fire? Was he mad?

"It will melt!" Bilbo argued.

"No, I don't think it will and if it does, be grateful." Gandalf muttered, taking his fire poker and gently picking up the ring with it and dropping it in the flames. He let it burn in the cinders for a few moments before lifting it out again.

"Hold out your hand." The wizard ordered, "Ignore the glow, it's quite cool."

Bilbo did so.

"What do you see?" Gandalf asked with a worried tone.

"I see...writing..." Bilbo muttered.

Thin gold letters written around the simple band that seemed to glow, yet there was no heat. Bilbo looked upon it in wonder.

"Elvish." He continued, "It's written in Elvish but I can't read it, it doesn't look like the Elvish I've seen..."

"There are few who can." Gandalf whispered gravely, "That is the language of Mordor."

Bilbo knew of Mordor of course, of the legend of Isildur and and Sauron, the forging of the rings and the One Ring to rule them all. But, this ring, surely this thing he'd found in a cave living in the pocket of a creature that fed on dead goblin meat, surely this couldn't be that One Ring...

"This is, the One Ring." Gandalf explained carefully, "It was forged by Sauron many years ago in the fires of Mount Doom and now, dark things are stirring in Mordor once more, the ring will want to return to it's master."

"But, Sauron was destroyed!" Bilbo argued panicky.

"No, his spirit endured, within the ring and he will return." The wizard whispered, "As he grows stronger, so will the ring, it will call and corrupt, unless we stop it now."

"I don't want it." Bilbo exclaimed, "Gandalf you take it, you're a wizard you can-"

"No!" The wizard took a few steps back, "No, this ring is beyond my power but you, it has not corrupted you. It must stay with you, away from those who will use it for evil."

"But, what if they come for it?" Bilbo asked meekly, "Sauron's soldiers, if he really is back then he's going to come looking for the Ring. Looking for _me_."

"I will go and speak with the leader of my order, Saruman." Gandalf told him, "I have already spoken with many leaders of Middle Earth on this matter. There will be a council, at Thranduil's home in Mirkwood. You must make you way there as well."

"Other leader?" Bilbo questioned as Gandalf began to leave, "Thorin?"

"I am yet to inform Thorin but I will do so before I leave." Gandalf replied hurriedly, "Keep the ring safe, I will see you in Mirkwood soon."

-oOo-

That night Bilbo slept soundly, despite the worrying news. He had no idea that at that very moment Gollum, the creature who he'd stolen the ring from was being tortured in the heart of Mordor. And he had no idea that his name had been given up and that wraiths were on their way.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is a TAD rushed but I'm assuming you guys have read the books/watched the films so I figured I could be a little quick with this and get on to the more interesting things. It's pretty long but I couldn't find a good stopping point, next chapter probably wont be this long.**

**I finish the term in two weeks so updates will be faster once I start holidays, until then they should be every 4-5 days. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You've suspected Bilbo's invisibility ring was the One Ring all this time and yet you did not tell me?" Thorin demanded, "How could you let him be in such danger, with the dark forces rising in the south?"

The Dwarf king slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

"I had to be sure." Gandalf sighed, "The meeting shall be held and the Ring's fate will be decided."

"He cannot go alone." Thorin argued, "I will not allow it, the journey through Mirkwood is deadly enough with all the spiders, let alone if there will be servants of Mordor after him."

"I thought you might say that..." Gandalf replied gravely.

Thorin glared at him.

"Thorin you know of the Ring's draw, it will call to those it thinks will succumb to it."

"Are you accusing me of being weak?" Thorin exclaimed, filled with fury.

"You know exactly what I am insinuating Thorin." Gandalf replied calmly, "Gold sickness runs in your line, that is not your fault but ring madness is only a step away."

Thorin wanted to disagree. Say he would never fall prey to a single ring of power, that he'd never hurt Bilbo over a trinket but he couldn't. Not after how he'd acted with the Arkenstone and that was just gold sickness. If he were to go with his son, would he fall prey to it's allure?

"You will be required at the summit of course," Gandalf finished, donning his hat and heading for the door, "But I would advise you to be wary."

The wizard swung the door to the kings chamber open but found his path blocked by Kili and Fili as they fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Durins!" Gandalf growled, "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"No!" They both replies in sync, "Well...yes! Yes, but we didn't mean to get caught."

"Boys..." Thorin growled.

"Well, we heard Bilbo talking to Gandalf about some magic ring and so we decided to follow him and here we are." Kili explained sheepishly.

"We'll go with Bilbo too!" Fili insisted, "We may be Durin's but we wont fall to some ring!"

Thorin sighed, he wanted to deny them but he knew there would be no reasoning with them. Gandalf had wisely slipped through the door and avoided the conflict, sneaky son of an elf.

"If I say no, you're going to come anyway aren't you?" Thorin asked wearily, the boys nodded.

"Fine, hopefully this council will deal with it and we will be home before the week is up."

Fili and Kili grinned, they were lucky. The trip to Mirkwood only took two days if they went through the forest. It was safer to go via Lake Town of course but staying away from populated areas would be wise while carrying the Ring. Thorin hoped he was right about returning to Erebor soon. Just because Bilbo had found the Ring didn't mean it would be his responsibility to destroy it, he was just a lad after all. No, this summit would decide on somebody else, somebody with more training who would be able to resist the Ring within Mordor.

This wasn't their problem.

-oOo-

Surprisingly, Bilbo was happy his brothers and father wanted to come with him. They were geared up ready to argue with the selfless Hobbit and were so stunned they actually froze. Bilbo laughed.

"I knew you'd insist on coming so why bother fighting it." He replied airily, "But is it really okay for all of us to leave the mountain?"

"Balin will take care of everything." Kili replied, hoisting his pack up onto his shoulders.

"Why can't we take ponies?" Fili wined as they began walking.

"We're going through the forest, no pathways, on foot it's faster than trying to get a pony through Mirkwood." Thorin explained, already rubbing his forehead as the chatter began to give him a headache. Why couldn't those three ever learn to travel in companionable silence like Balin, Dwalin and he did at that age? Sometimes he felt as if he'd spent their infanthood teaching them to walk and talk only to spend the rest of their lives telling them to sit down and shut up.

At first the walk was pleasant, through the fields and outer areas of the newly rebuilt Dale, then the light forest before Mirkwood. If they liked, they could pretend they were simply on a camping trip. Bilbo made no mention of the Ring or where he'd hidden it upon his person, despite his resolve Thorin thought it best not to ask. He would never freely admit it, but a dark part of his mind feared the Ring would take him over like it had so many others. He wouldn't put Bilbo in that position. Not again.

It took nearly a day to reach Mirkwood, Thorin was glad when they reached the outskirts and found a small clearing for them to make camp. Since they had retaken Erebor Mirkwood had become a slightly safer place. Thranduil and his Elven warriors were clearing the spiders from the trees, and though some still lived, they were rare. This meant one could travel off the path safely, though it was still very dark, luckily this time they were prepared with torches and a more detailed map which Legolas had gifted to Bilbo a year ago.

"Ah, spiders tomorrow, yay." Fili deadpanned, Kili shivered, having contracted a phobia of the arachnids after their last trip into Mirkwood.

"Look's like they've come to meet us, there's one on your leg Kili." Bilbo added airily.

"WHAT!?" Kili screeched, jumping from foot to foot trying to spot the imaginary spider, making Fili and Bilbo roar with laughter.

"Oh haha very funny." Kili scowled.

The brothers snickered and continued to set up camp, Bilbo made them a simple soup for dinner. After years of proper food again it felt strange to be on the move again, eating simple meals. In a way it was humbling.

Thorin was reluctant to let Bilbo take first watch knowing he had the most sought after artefact in Middle Earth hidden upon his person. No doubt people would be looking for it, maybe even some of those going to the summit, but Bilbo was adamant things stay as normal as possible.

"I shouldn't get special treatment because I was the one to stumble upon the Ring." He argued, "Besides I don't think Gandalf would reveal who owned the Ring. If you're so protective it will be obvious who has it."

He had a point.

"Wake us if you hear anything." Fili nodded seriously.

"Unless it's a spider, you can deal with that alone." Kili joked, earning him an elbow to the ribs from his older brother.

"Ow!"

-oOo-

The worst thing about being on watch was the boredom. Back on the 'Quest for Erebor', as Ori had so kindly named it, two Dwarfs were on watch together at all times. Of course, they had a much larger group then, they were able to rotate more often while still getting a full nights sleep every few days, with only the four of them the watches were longer and lacked any company or entertainment.

Bilbo kept a close eye on Sting, ready to jump into action if it started to glow blue, but it didn't. Out of boredom he found himself finding with the ring, which he wore on a silver chain around his neck. It had began it's strange whispering after a few moments as it always had of late. It was strange, the voice was frightening and soothing at once and he could never quite understand the words it muttered. Not until tonight anyway.

Amongst the usual unidentifiable murmuring was one clear word.

_Bilbo..._

It continued to call to him but he didn't put it on, despite the fact he was sorely tempted to. It was almost time to wake Fili for his watch when there was finally the sound of a twig snapping underfoot. The Hobbit was on his feet in seconds, ring back inside his shirt, glancing around for the source of the sound and silently drawing Sting from his new sheath.

"Who goes there?" He called, "I know you're there, come forward!"

A shadowed figure stepped forward with his arms open, he'd meant to be found obviously. Still, Bilbo felt his eyes narrow, he could see very little of the figure as he was shrouded in a long dark cloak and hood.

"You are Bilbo of the line of Durin, yes?"

"How do you know my name?" Bilbo asked suspiciously.

The man opened his mouth to answer but closed it again when the Dwarfs sat up, evidently their conversation had disturbed their sleep.

"Wassgoin on?" Kili slurred sleepily.

"We have a visitor." Bilbo informed them, nodding his head in the direction of the man, "and he knows who I am."

"My name is Aragorn." The man introduced, taking off his hood, revealing a young man with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes, "I'm a friend of Gandalf."

"He's made no mention of you." Thorin replied gruffly, getting to his feet.

"He wouldn't." Aragorn rolled his eyes, "I'm going to the summit in Mirkwood, when I saw your camp and a Hobbit on sentry duty I knew you must have been the same Bilbo Gandalf spoke of. That means that you must be Thorin Oakenshield and Fili and Kili of Durin."

The family regarded the human with suspicion, he seemed genuine in his claim but these were uncertain times. Bilbo resisted the urge to clutch at the Ring, that was hanging on a chain around his neck, just to check that it was still there.

"I haven't seen Gandalf in some time." Aragorn continued, "he was supposed to meet me yesterday after speaking with the head of his order, Saruman, but he has not returned. I had planned on going further but I saw how carelessly the Hobbit was treating the treasure he carries."

"I carry nothing." Bilbo replied a little too quickly.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'you're fooling no one'.

"It is dangerous to be sleeping now," Aragorn continued, "Don't you know you are being hunted? Ringwraiths are following that Ring's call."

"Ringwraiths?" Fili swallowed nervously, "You mean those human kings who got turned into soulless servants for Sauron all those years ago?"

Aragorn nodded.

"How do we know you're not lying." Kili questioned suspiciously, "How do we know you're not just after the Ring?"

"You don't." Aragorn sighed, "But I implore you to trust me and whatever you do, do not put that Ring on!"

"Why not?" Bilbo asked, he'd worn the ring in the past with no problems though it had been years ago now, back before the ring started whispering.

Aragorn took a step forward into the camp but Thorin quickly stepped in front of the younger Durin's with a glare, warning the newcomer off. Dwarfs were not the quickest to trust, even more so in times such as these.

"Ringwriaths can follow the Ring yes, but it is still weak and so is it's call." Aragorn explained, "Put it on and Sauron will know exactly where you are and so will the Ringwraiths."

The brothers looked to one another, like all who had grown up among the great kingdoms of Middle Earth they knew the stories of the Ring. They knew of the greedy kings who fell to darkness and became Sauron's puppets. There was a good chance this Aragorn was telling the truth about their being hunted.

"How do we know if we can trust him?" Kili whispered.

Thorin eyed the young man for a few moments before lowering his weapon and placing it back in it's scabbard.

"I believe a servant of the enemy would have taken us by surprise." He decided finally, "Make no mistake, you do not have my full trust, but if you are truly a friend of Gandalf's we shall find out tomorrow when we arrive in Mirkwood. Until then, we will have eyes on you if you make any move to harm us."

"I understand." Aragorn replied seriously, "Now come, we all need to move into deeper Mirkwood."

* * *

**Like in the first story, I will be following Bilbo and the Durins for the most part. There might be some deviating here and there but mostly it will be from their point of view. Of course, other things will still happen like Gandalf's battle with Saruman but I'm not going to re-write those sorts of scenes because nothing will have changed and it will be boring for me to write and you to read. **

**Because they age differently Aragorn and Legolas will be basically hr same characters. Though Aragorn will look more like a 20 year old than a 30 year old physically.**

**Those events still happen but I wont be writing them. If it's important to the story I will have characters explain it of course. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Dwarfs hurriedly packed their things and followed after Aragorn, Thorin swiftly overtook him, taking the lead. From the look on the humans face he was clearly used to be being in charge but he did not question the king.

Mirkwood was just as dank and horrible as Bilbo remembered, even more so in fact. It seemed as if the trees had grown even thicker and vines tangled about them, creating huge green webs reminiscent of the spiders creations. At first these only caused annoyance but soon they were practically at a stand still trying to move through them. Even using their swords to slash through the blasted things took a long time.

"I think I preferred it when there were spiders." Fili grumbled, picking pieces of vine off his weapon, "At this rate my sword will be blunt before we reach Thranduil's house."

"Perhaps there is a clearer way through?" Thorin theorized, "the vines are thinner over there, it's a longer route, but perhaps it will take less time."

Aragon nodded.

It took time but finally they stumbled upon what must have been a path once but was now heavily overgrown. It did not have the thick vines growing over them at least. Bilbo stifled a yawn as they trekked, he'd not gotten any sleep since he'd been on watch. Of course he didn't dare complain, the last thing he wanted was to hold up progress or even worse, be carried like a child. Of course he should have known he could hide nothing from his brothers.

"Uncle, Bilbo needs rest." Fili pipped up.

Dammit.

"No really I'm-"

"None of that now Bilbo." Thorin argued, "you didn't get any sleep, Fili's right."

"We need to be careful."Aragorn warned, "only a few hours at the most."

He didn't bother resisting again, he really was tired. Too tired to bother with his sleeping roll in fact, instead he just grabbed his blanket and threw it over himself before curling up against a tree trunk. He felt as though he'd only just closed his eyes before he felt himself jerking awake again. Fili, Thorin and Aragorn were all on their feet already, probably acting as sentries while Kili was sitting next to him whittling away at a stick to pass the time.

"Nightmare?" Kili asked softly, "You looked like you were sleeping fine until just then."

No, it hadn't been a nightmare that had woken him. At least not one he could remember, yet he felt a sort of anxiousness creep over him for no reason.

"It matters not." Thorin cut in, "We've been here almost an hour, we need to move on."

_Come to me...come to me~_

The ring was whispering again, that was odd. Bilbo never heard it's voice unless he was holding it, but now it was still resting against his chest on it's chain.

_Come!_

Who was it speaking to if not Bilbo? He was already here...

The sound of hooves and a bird like screech reached the Hobbit's sensitive ears. His companions apparently hadn't heard it and at first he just thought the forest was playing tricks on him but then it dawned on him.

There were no wild horses in Mirkwood.

They had foregone ponies because of the thick forest but riders with magic, perhaps their horses could leap over the large obstacles.

_Come to me..._

_"Don't you know you are being hunted? Ringwraiths are following that Ring's call."_

Oh no.

"Thorin!" He yelled, suddenly very much wide awake, "Thorin the Ringwraiths are in the forest!"

"What? How could you-"

"The Ring, it's calling them, I can hear them!"

The group stilled, listening carefully and paling when the sound of hoof falls reached their ears.

"Come on!" Aragorn ordered, "We need to move, we've let them catch us!"

Aragorn lead them over roots and through vines, Thorin didn't even seems to mind that his leadership had been temporally usurped from him.

"We need to find the river that runs through here." Aragorn panted, "Ringwraiths can't cross water, once we're on the other side we can get to the Elves home without risk of attack."

"But which was is the river?" Fili asked slightly panicky, "We went around our planned path, how do we find our way to it?"

"We will," Aragorn insisted, "I know my way I've visited here many times."

"Less talk more running." Thorin grunted, "They have horses, we have only our feet."

The hoof falls got louder.

Then the forest went silent.

In anything, that was worse. Mirkwood was never silent.

The small group stopped and created a small circle so there were no blind spots. Bilbo was sure his heart was beating loud enough for the wraiths to hear but he tried to keep his breathing low and quiet as he'd always been taught.

It happened slowly, the dark figured emerged from the dank recessed of the trees, circling them, drawing their swords.

The Ringwraiths were as tall as men, draped in black cloth that hid their face and armor the same colour as ash. There was nothing remotely human or living about them, except for the fact that they moved. There were five of them and they were advancing.

It was Kili who broke the silence.

"Get back you devils!" He yelled, clashing his sword against the wraiths longer one but pushing it back none the less.

All hell seemed to brake loose them. The wraiths were upon them, all clambering to get closer to Bilbo, closer to the Ring. Thorin was the first to get the upper hand, poising his sword side ways and thrusting it straight through a wraiths body. But it did not fall.

"Their the living dead!" Aragorn cried, "You can't kill something that's already dead with a simple weapon!"

"What do we do then?" Fili yelled, pushing another wraith back.

"We need fire!" Aragorn.

Kili was the one with their fire stones, but they were in his pack.

"I'll cover you." Bilbo hissed, fending off the wraith while his brother fetched the flint.

This plan didn't work though and Bilbo found himself barely blocking an attack and slamming onto the muddy ground, Sting falling from his grasp. The others were all too busy fending off their own attackers to come to his aid, he had no choice.

Without hesitating he drew the ring from around his neck, undoing the clasp and dropping the silver chain onto the ground. There was a terrible shrieking as Kili set a branch alight and threw it at one of the wraiths, setting it's black robes on fire. The wraith that had knocked him down was stalking closer and closer now as Bilbo scrambled backwards and lacking any better idea, he slipped the ring onto his finger.

It wasn't like the other times he'd used the Ring, it seemed darker now. As usual the world lost it's colour but it seemed to shift, as if the wind could blow all the earth like it did leaves on a tree. The dark, imposing figures of the wraiths were now pale, white and infinitely more terrifying. Their faces were visible to him now, drawn, mummified and dead with no skin stretched over their bones like leather, if Bilbo were not so terrified he'd have screamed.

He could see his family and Aragorn fighting them still, setting them each alight one by one and winning the fight but in doing so he broke one of the most important rules Thorin had ever taught him.

He'd taken his eyes off his own enemy.

To be fair, he thought the Ring had made him invisible, but it seemed the wraiths were immune to it's power. Bilbo's eyes shifted back just in time to see the wraiths sword come toward him, piercing his shoulder. This time he did scream.

"Bilbo!" Thorin was glancing around desperately, he must have heard him.

Bilbo was vaguely aware of Aragorn finishing off the wraith who'd wounded him and his brothers yelling for him but all he could focus on was the blinding pain in his shoulder. He'd never felt anything like it, it was as if his bones were on fire and spreading through his whole body. He tried to call out but all he managed was a whimper.

"Bilbo? Bilbo! We can't see you, you have to take of the Ring!"

Oh. How could he have forgotten he was wearing it. As he reached, weakly, for the golden band around his finger his vision was suddenly filled with a great eye made from fire, blazing in the centre of his vision.

_'I see you...' _It hissed.

The pain seemed to double.

Finally, Bilbo managed to wrench the ring from his finger and cried out again as the pain began to grow.

"Bili!"

Fili's face suddenly appeared above him, he had never been so glad to see his older brother in all his life. Bilbo reached up and clenched at his brothers tunic with his good hand, desperate for any kind of comfort. He managed to whimper out his brothers name but after that his tongue refused to listen.

-oOo-

Thorin wasn't aware Bilbo could make such a sound. Fili had reached him first, then Kili. Thorin joined them as Aragorn swiftly checked no more enemies were waiting in the wings. Bilbo trembled and whimpered but Thorin couldn't see no blood, so what injury could be paining him so?

"His shoulder." Kili breathed, voice filled with panic, "Their's a stab wound here."

Bilbo cried out when Kili touched the wound, despite the fact the touch was light. Kili's hand instead went to his younger brother's forehead to try and soothe him but it seemed to do little.

"Did anybody see what happened?" Thorin asked, watching Bilbo writhe in obvious agony and feeling helpless to stop it.

Aragorn knelt with them, picking up the discarded blade left by the wraith that had attacked Bilbo.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." The man hissed, cursing at the blade turned to black dust in his hands. "He needs Elvish medicine."

Any other time Thorin would have been amazed that a weapon could simply disintegrate but right now all his thoughts were with his son.

"What do we do?" Thorin asked quickly, "There is no blood."

Aragorn gathered Bilbo up, ignoring his cries as the movement jarred his injury.

"A morgul blade is poisonous." he explained hurriedly as he began to move, "Shards break of inside the flesh and make their way to the heart."

Fili and Kili flinched, Thorin felt his stomach churn. No wonder Bilbo was in such pain.

"We need to get to Mirkwood. We must pray that Elrond has already arrived, I fear he's the only one with the healing skills necessary to save Bilbo."

* * *

**Morgul blades, nasty stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kili had never seen illness come on so rapidly. They had stopped after several hours of running to look for a herb Aragorn said might help. The others searched while he stayed with his brother but now the Dwarf wished he'd gone weed hunting instead.

His skin was white as bone and coated in a sheen of sweat, his eyes paled while the skin around them seemed to darken terribly. The worst part was the fact that he seemed to be conscious but not very aware. Bilbo's usually sharp eyes flitted back and forth as if in a panic, occasionally rolling backwards into his skull. No matter what any of them tried he still whimpered in between ragged breaths.

"He's going cold!" Kili cried, placing a hand on Bilbo's brow.

"Is he going to die?" Fili asked worriedly.

Aragorn shook his head.

"He's passing into the shadow realm, he'll become a wraith like them."

Kili suddenly found his head filled with a vision of another, short wraith draped in black cloth holding an Elven blade. The scene made him shiver, no, he'd never let that happen to Bilbo. It was a fate worse than death.

"The river isn't far from here." Aragorn informed them, "If we're lucky there will be a bridge or boat nearby."

"I'll carry him this time." Kili insisted, he knew now that Aragorn was an ally but when he'd carried Bilbo he hadn't focused on keeping him still. Bilbo had cried out and whimpered he entire journey, Kili was determined to keep his brothers pain to a minimum if he could help it.

"This poison is progressing too quickly." Thorin said quietly, taking Kili's pack along with his own so the younger Durin could focus on Bilbo.

"We can't let him become a wraith, we just can't." Fili argued, "Let's move."

Bilbo continued to gasp for air, high pitched whine coming through as well that sounded eerily similar to the cries of the wraiths. Thankfully, they saw no spiders on there way to the river and they located a boat quite quickly. Ever since trade had been opened tentatively between Erebor and Mirkwood the Elves had dotted the river than ran through their home with boats and bridges to ease travel. At least this vessel was bigger than the one they'd used a few years ago and it even had paddles.

Thorin, being the strongest, took the oars while the rest of them sat in concerning silence. Well, almost silence. The occasional screech of a wraith could still be heard off in the distance as well as Mirkwood's customary rustling and Bilbo's pained gasps.

Kili hugged his brother closer, as he did so, he felt his finger brush across something cool in Bilbo's pocket.

_You promised he'd never be hurt under your watch..._

Kili stiffened. That voice...

_I can make you stronger...strong enough to protect all of Erebor...all of Middle Earth..._

He quickly flinched his hand away, realizing Bilbo must have put the ring into his pocket once he'd removed it.

"Kili? What's wrong, you've gone pale all of a sudden." Fili cut in, snapping his brother out of his daze.

"I'm just worried." He replied, it wasn't technically a lie.

Did the ring whisper to Bilbo that way all the time? He'd had his finger brushing against it for seconds and he'd felt tempted. Not greatly, but it was there. He couldn't imagine resisting it all the time. They were just getting out of the boat when Kili realized Bilbo had stopped shaking or making any sound at all.

"He's getting worse!" Kili cried, "He's scarcely breathing anymore!"

-oOo-

How could things have gone so wrong?

Bilbo had gone limp in Kili's arms, his breath coming in short gasps and his eyes open but glazed and unseeing. He had become even paler, Thorin could see blue veins under the near translucent skin.

"Give him to me." Thorin ordered, quickly cradling Bilbo himself and setting off through the forest as fast as he could.

He knew the way from here and Dwarfs were natural sprinters, he would have to make it. He could hear the others running just behind him, Aragorn was even struggling to keep up with his long legs.

"Don't you dare give up now." Thorin whispered harshly.

For a second there was a flash of recognition in Bilbo's eyes but it faded quickly as the now almost grey irises rolled backward into his skull. Thorin ran faster, for the first time in his life he was grateful to see the great gates of Thranduil's home.

The Elven guards stood by the gate and drew their swords when they spotted the approaching Dwarf, but re-sheathed them when they saw he was carrying a wounded Hobbit.

"Elrond." Thorin panted, "Is he here? My son has been stabbed by a morgul blade, we need his healing powers!"

"Lord Elrond arrived two days ago, we will summon him to the guest rooms we have provided." The guard replied curtly, obviously taking in Bilbo's deteriorating condition.

"We need to hurry, I may not be a healer but even I can tell when somebody is clinging to the last threads of life."

-oOo-

The whole world had become blurred to Bilbo. A mixture of shadows and pain, he had no idea how quickly time passed or what was going on around him. His last clear memory was the battle and in those rare moments when he could concentrate, he wondered if he'd died.

Finally, all of the muddled world faded away into white and he was sure he was dead. But the white began to lessen and a face appeared. Bilbo suddenly became aware that he was laying on a soft mattress under thin sheets. His clothes had been replaced with something much softer and the name that belonged to the face suddenly came to him.

"Gandalf?"

"Well, it's about time you woke up." The wizard smiled fondly, "You've been asleep for some time now, a full night and well into the morning."

"What happened?" Bilbo mumbled, going to sit up but wincing when his shoulder throbbed.

"You were injured by a morgul blade." Gandalf answered gravely, "That shoulder will never fully heal. You will need to be careful."

Bilbo opened his mouth to ask why the wizard had not come to their aid but was interrupted by the yells of his brothers.

"Bili, you're awake!" Kili cried, jumping onto the bed and staining the white sheets with his boots.

"We were so worried." Fili sighed with relief, "It was a close thing, it took Elrond and half of the Mirkwood Elves healers to save you."

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Bilbo chuckled tiredly, how could he be so tired after sleeping for so long?

Settling back against the pillows he opened his mouth to ask where Thorin was and if he was okay. But instead his eyes caught a small dash of red in Gandalf's grey hair, blood.

"What happened to you?" He asked pointing to the speck, "You've bled recently."

"Hey yeah, even I didn't see that and I've got the best eyes in Erebor." Kili muttered.

Gandalf took a deep breath and looked conflicted for a moment. Bilbo always hated it when people made that face, it was the face they made just before deciding whether or not to lie to him.

"I am afraid that Saruman has betrayed us." The old wizard admitted slowly, the brothers gasped.

"But, he's the most powerful wizard in Middle Earth!" Fili argued, "Why would he align himself with Sauron?"

"I do not know, Fili." Gandalf shook his head, "All I know is we will find no help, nor hope in Isenguard anymore."

-oOo-

"Well?" Thorin demanded as Elrond and Thranduil exited Bilbo's room.

Once news had arrived that the Hobbit was awake they had insisted to seeing him alone to check the wounds. Fili and Kili put up a good argument but Gandalf was finally able to pacify them. Thorin obeyed the orders only because it was in Bilbo's best interests. Being back in Mirkwood, even as a guest, made him anxious. At least in Rivendell there were more open spaces, the Mirkwood was more a compound, surrounded by high walls that made it all to easy to remember his imprisonment here.

"He is healthy once more." Elrond answered, "But that wound will never truly heal, his shoulder will always be weaker for it and there is the distinct possibility he could become terribly ill on the anniversary of it's infliction."

"There must be something you can do." Thorin demanded, "You say you're the greatest healer in Middle Earth! Yet you cannot even properly heal a stab wound?"

"It was the weapon." Gandalf insisted, "Peace Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo will hardly notice the change for the most part."

"You all know I can hear you right?" Bilbo called from inside.

* * *

**Woo, let the meeting begin!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo had never seen so many races gathered in one place. There were men from the kingdom of Gondor, Elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell as well as Dwarves from both Erebor and the Iron Hills. He, as usual, was the only Hobbit. They were all gathered around a small stone pedestal in Thranduil's garden. Gandalf stood back to watch the proceedings from a distance, Bilbo wished he could do the same.

"Let us begin this meeting." Thranduil announced, "Bring forth the Ring."

Tentatively Bilbo stepped forward and removed the ring from it's chain, placing it on the cold stone. It was unusually silent but he wasn't going to complain about that. He felt quietly proud that as he retreated back to the others he didn't feel at all obliged to go back and snatch the Ring for himself.

"What shall be done?" Elrond asked, being the first to speak up, "The longer the Ring stays in one place, the more likely agents of Mordor will come for it."

"Why don't we use this ring against them?" Spoke up one of the humans from Gondor. Boromir, the eldest prince if Bilbo was correct. He'd not been paying attention when they had all introduced one another.

"If we create an army of elves, Dwarfs and men with this Ring at the lead even Sauron's forces will fall." He continued, Bilbo could see several men and Dwarves from the Iron Hills nodding in agreement.

"It will not work," Aragorn argued, "The Ring needs to be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the right man to do it." Boromir snapped, "Your blood line failed once already in that regard."

Fili, Kili and Bilbo glanced at one another, what on earth did that mean.

Elrond nodded, "I was there all those years ago with Isildur, he wanted the Ring for good as well but it betrayed him."

"He is Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself." Arwen argued, making Bilbo jump, he'd not even noticed she was here.

"He can be trusted." She insisted with fire in her eyes, Bilbo believed her. He knew better than anybody that blood only went so far in determining what sort of person you grew to be.

"Wasn't Isildur king of Gondor?" Fili whispered.

"But, that would mean Aragorn should be king, doesn't it?" Kili whispered back, Bilbo nodded. That was a curious situation, but it was not their place to meddle with the politics of men.

"We Dwarves are the best metal workers in Middle Earth." Dain, king of the Iron Hills argued, "If anybody knows how to melt down a Ring it's us."

"You can't just throw it in a forge, Dain." Thorin bit back.

"Who needs a forge?" The other king challenged, lifting his axe and bringing it down on the Ring only to be forced backwards. The metal made an awful clash that had Bilbo clutching at his sensitive ears until the ringing ended. The gathering looked in awe at Dain's axe, which was now bent, while the Ring showed no sign of cuts or dents.

"There is only one way to destroy this Ring," Elrond warned, "It must be cast back into the fires of Mount Doom from whence it came."

"Then I will take it." Boromir offered, "The men of Gondor are used to harsh conditions, Mordor will prove no problem for us."

"No, let us take it." Dain argued, "Dwarves can move across land without being seen much more easily than an army of fool hardy men."

"Dain this is no time for insults." Thorin scolded.

"I suppose you want to take it yourselves then?" Thranduil sneered, "Trust the line of Durin with a magical Ring that promises power? Yes, that sounds like a winning plan."

"Why you-!"

"Shut your mouth you tree shagger!" Kili growled.

Bilbo could only watch as the meeting turned into an all out war of the words. People were even fighting with their own kind now, the Hobbit could barely hear himself think above the din. Thorin and Dain were practically at each other's throats, while the men and Elves were arguing with anybody who would listen. Gandalf was doing his best to calm everybody down but one voice of reason did little over thirty of madness.

Then, over the noise Bilbo heard the Ring's whispering again. He couldn't make out the words but the evil intent was clear. He eyed the small golden band with suspicions he watch the reflection of the fight in it's metal. The Ring was causing this fighting, it was spreading mistrust and anger without even being worn.

"I'll take it!" He yelled, "I'll take the ring to Mordor."

Silence.

"You?" One of the human soldiers sneered, "A Hobbit, brave Mordor?"

"I've carried it this long without succumbing haven't I?" Bilbo challenged, "But...I wont be able to do it on my own."

"You wont." Thorin insisted, "We will go with you."

"And me." Legolas offered, coming to stand with them.

"And I." Aragorn offered.

The men looked at one another, clearly they would not win this fight.

"I shall go too." Boromir announced, "You will need a swords man that can aim a little higher than their enemies knees."

It was a cheap shot but some how i didn't seem like Boromir really doubted the Dwarves fighting skills and Bilbo found himself chuckling.

"You never can do things the easy way can you?" Gandalf sighed fondly at the Hobbit, "Only you could unite a group of every good race in Middle Earth with only a few words you stubborn Dwarf."

Bilbo saw the confusion cross several faces at him being called a Dwarf but it made him beam.

"It is decided then." Elrond declared standing and picking up the Ring before handing it back to Bilbo, "You and your party shall take the Ring to Mordor and have it cast back into the fire."

Proudly and with a small amount of fear, Bilbo placed the Ring back around his neck.

"I name this gathering, The Fellowship of the Ring."

* * *

**MAN that took so long to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to be changing things up a lot from this point on, key story points will still happen but I'm going to have them happen in different ways as much as possible so the story isn't just a retelling with different characters. **

* * *

Though Bilbo was in charge of the Ring, it was Thorin, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas who made their travel plans. At first the younger ones had tried to join the group in deciding which route to take but it had descended into a shouting match they'd rather not be in the middle of. Bilbo and his brothers instead gathered their supplies, a simple task that turned out to be much more unpleasant than they'd thought.

"We're only going to eat this dry bread for months on end?" Fili exclaimed with horror while holding the leaf wrapped food, "We can't live off bread!"

"You can." The cook argued, "But if you find berries and game you are welcome to hunt it, but this is all I shall give you."

"But you've only given us a few dozen slices." Kili argued, "That would barely feed me!"

"I don't think this is normal bread, brother." Bilbo muttered, nibbling at it and feeling instantly satisfied.

"Lembas bread." The Elf corrected, "One bite is enough to fill the stomach of an Elven warrior for a day."

"I bet Bombur could eat all this and still feel hungry." Kili jibbed.

"I bet I could too." Fili replied.

The cook hit him over the head with her spoon.

-oOo-

"It's decided." Thorin announced that evening, "We will travel down through Mirkwood, past Dol Guldur and continue south to the Brown Lands."

"Sounds like a nice place." Fili noted dryly, Thorin gave him a look.

"We will follow the river for a while after that, but stop before reaching any settlements and instead head through the marshes, from there we will come to the Ash Mountains that surround Mordor."

"Mountains wont stop this Fellowship." Bilbo smiled, "Especially not with Dwarf members, we are the rulers of mountains!"

"Indeed." Thorin agreed, "But getting into Mordor will not be easy, once we get in getting to Mount Doom will be even more difficult, no doubt by that time the place will be crawling with Orks and Mahal knows what else."

Bilbo swallowed dryly and looked at his feet, he could hear the Ring trying to fill him with self doubt but he ignored it.

"We set off tomorrow." Thorin finished, "So get some rest."

Of course none of them took to their beds and instead they sat together in silence, all contemplating what this quest would be like. If anything, it was more perilous than there last. Bilbo remembered the night before they set out on their quest, all those years ago back in their small home in the Blue Mountains. He and his brothers had been awake all night, chattering excitably about slaying dragons and the glory it would bring.

They were no longer that naive.

A knock at the door broke the reverie.

"Excuse my interruption." Came the soft but commanding voice of Arwen, "I have come to give you these gifts to aid your journey."

She carried over a small bundle to their table and placed it town before turning back to them. The first item for each of them was an identical cloak, tailored to fit them, deep green with clasps shaped like leaves. Bilbo loved it immediately though he could see Thorin had some reservations about it.

"These cloaks help hide you from evil eyes." She explained with a soft smile, "They do not make you invisible, but they do help you blend in to your environment and warm your body."

"Thank you." Thorin said sincerely, Bilbo smiled.

Thorin would never fully trust Elves, but he knew when one was trying to act as a friend at least.

"These aren't half bad." Kili grinned, trying his on before realizing his words and going a little flustered.

"What I mean is- Uh..."

Arwen laughed and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Here." Arwen continued, holding out a length of silvery rope to the blushing Dwarf, "This Elven rope will never break and a single tug from it's owner will undo the tightest of knots. And for your elder brother, an Elven dagger, throw it in the air and when it lands on it's side the tip will always point north."

Bilbo count tell Kili was slightly affronted that he had been given glorified string while Fili a weapon but he knew better then to complain.

"For the King of Erebor," Arwen continued, "A scabbard to match his sword, should you ever lose the sword this sheath will fit any other you place in it and make it unbreakable and ever sharp."

Thorin nodded in thanks and looked genuinely pleased with the gift, of course he tried to control it but Bilbo could tell he was holding back a grin. No doubt he would be up the rest of the night examining it.

"Finally, Bilbo." The Elf smiled, though this time there was sadness in her smile.

She pitied him for his burden of the Ring.

Slowly she revealed a small phial from her pocket, for a moment it glowed brightly before dulling back to silvery water.

"This is the light of Earendil, the Elven star. When you need it most, it will light your way."

He clasped the small object in his palm, it was cool and some how soothing.

"Thank you." he whispered, some how he knew this would help him greatly.

"Father saw a chance for this evil thing to see its end many centuries ago." She explained, "We all want it gone for good this time."

"It will be." Thorin insisted, resting a hand on his son's shoulder, "We will make sure of it."

-oOo-

Despite the fact that it was his final night in a proper bed for what he assumed would be many months, Bilbo had not slept well. The Ring felt heavier every day and it felt especially so as he got ready to meet the rest of the Fellowship as the sun rose.

Fastening the leaf shaped cuffs together on his new cape he sighed, looking out over the edge of the balcony as the sun rose over the trees of Mirkwood. He could see the Lonely Mountain off in the distance to the east. Bombur would be awake by now, baking bread for his children's breakfast, Dwalin and Balin would probably be in the sparring ring. He suddenly found himself feeling very homesick.

Slowly he reached for the small pouch resting at the bottom of his pack and drew out the small object inside. A stone rabbit and the crystal ball containing Erebor. They gave him a small amount of comfort.

"Bilbo, it's time to go." Thorin called.

"I'm coming." He replied softly, quickly stowing the items away under his sleeping roll and food.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Thorin asked seriously, "There must be somebody else who can carry that Ring without being corrupted, perhaps another Hobbit."

"I can do this." Bilbo replied stubbornly, "I found that Ring under Goblin Town for a reason. Destiny is a tricky thing."

Thorin nodded seriously.

"Come, the others are waiting."

* * *

**And so the quest begins!**


	7. Chapter 7

Their send off was a quiet affair, the fellowship rode out while those let behind simply watched, wishing them hope. Bilbo couldn't help but feel a bit silly sitting on his pony while Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf and Aragorn all rode proper horses that towered over his. Fili and Kili seemed to share the sentiment, Thorin probably did as well but he didn't show it.

"Why do we have to go through Mirkwood?" Kili asked, "Couldn't we go around it and still head south, without all the spiders and vines and such?"

"We'd be out in the open, it's too dangerous." Boromir replied harshly, "You will just have to deal with the spiders."

Kili stuck his tongue out at him once the humans head was turned.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf struck up a conversation easily enough and soon the three were conversing casually as if this was just another summer ride. Thorin, as always, traveled in silence while Fili and Kili whispered various rude things about the human who continued to snap at them.

Bilbo had to agree, Boromir's attitude could be a little, harsh, but at the same time he could see something weighed heavily on the humans mind. Perhaps all was not well back in Gondor and he was taking it out on them.

"Fili and Kili are just trying to lighten the mood with their jokes." Bilbo assured him, riding up alongside, feeling very small on his shaggy pony.

"I was told Dwarfs were serious warriors." Boromir replied tersely, "They should be more focused.

"I think in dark times we should try and find reasons to smile all the more, no matter how trivial." Bilbo argued, earning him an impressed look from the human.

"Perhaps."

-oOo-

Boromir was not particularly comfortable with the group selected for him. He and his men could take the Ring without issue, it would be much simpler that way. But no, instead they had this 'rag tag team' that included three so young they were basically children. Or at least they acted like children. Not only that but the most powerful object in Middle Earth was in the hands of the smallest, weakest member of their group.

If anybody should have it, it was Boromir. He was stronger than some Hobbit.

"We should make camp before the sun sets." Legolas suggested, peering up at the small gaps between the trees, "There is precious little light in these parts, we should use it to our advantage."

"Fili, Kili, see if you can hunt us up something decent to eat." Thorin ordered, "Bilbo, stay with me."

"Yes Uncle!" The two Dwarfs replied before diapering into the trees.

Boromir was glad, the two gave him a slight headache. Legolas and Aragorn scouted the area to make sure it was safe as he, the Dwarf and the Hobbit set up camp. He noticed the kings watchful eye on the young Hobbit with curiosity, he wasn't sure about the connection. He had heard about the retaking of Erebor when he arrived in Mirkwood and that the Ring had been discovered by this Bilbo during it. But why would Dwarfs bring a Hobbit with them on a quest?

"I should go get some fire wood." said Bilbo, getting to his feet after rolling out the sleeping mats.

"Stay close." Thorin warned, "I don't want you wandering too far."

"Yes father." He sighed, Boromir's eyes almost fell out of his skull.

Father? FATHER?

Thorin caught him staring and he immediately went back to preparing the Elven bread for their supper. He could ask questions later.

While the bread was indeed filling, it didn't taste good at all, so he was thankful the Dwarfs bought back several rabbits to eat. Legolas didn't touch them of course and mysteriously neither did Aragorn but Boromir didn't complain, more for him.

Gandalf, Thorin and he took the first watch while the others slept. It unnerved him slightly when he learnt Elves slept with their eyes open, it gave him the impression Legolas was among the dead with such sightless open eyes. Gandalf made himself comfortable under a tree at the edge of their camp smoking his pipe while the two Dwarfs settled down to sleep not too far from their uncle. To his surprise the Hobbit laid down to sleep between the two, the three young ones making a huge bundle of blankets and mats that they appeared to be sharing.

"Bilbo confuses you." Thorin noted some hours later, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." Boromir admitted, "He calls you father and dresses as a Dwarf."

"Bilbo is my son." Thorin insisted, "Maybe not by blood, but I raised him along with Fili and Kili after their father died. Bilbo's family was killed by wolves when he was just a babe, we took him in."

Boromir gave a hum of approval, there were many orphans in Gondor.

"Fili and Kili even gave him a Dwarven name, you will find no three brothers closer than them."

-oOo-

Boromir chuckled as he knocked the blond Dwarf down once again with the sticks they were using as practice swords.

"Again." Fili demanded.

"I can see the tales of Dwarf's stubbornness have not been embellished." Boromir laughed.

"I just can't get the hang of fighting men, Goblins, orcs, other Dwarfs I have no issue with." Fili mattered, preparing his stance once more.

"You need to aim higher." Aragorn yelled, "Or lower, never aim for the middle!"

"But that's where all the vital organs are!" Fili argued before tripping over Boromir's feet once more.

"Yeah but I think the idea is to knock him down." Kili added, sneaking up behind the human and sweeping his legs, "Once a man is on the ground he's much easier to deal with."

"Two against one how is that fair?" Bilbo yelled from his spot next to Thorin, preparing lunch.

The travel through Mirkwood was going well, they stopped only twice a day, one for lunch and then again in the evening to sleep. A few spiders had reared their heads but ran of squealing if they caught a sight of Bilbo and his sword, Sting. Apparently his battle with them was somewhat famed amongst the spiders now and they did not wish to throw away their lives.

Bilbo watched happily as his brothers sparred in the late evening sun, so far this quest hadn't been too difficult but he didn't let that go to his head. Suddenly he felt a strong pull in his chest, like his instincts were trying to get him to move away, or the Ring was. He flicked his eyes in the direction of the pull and spotted stone not far off between the trees. A ruin.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to it, "I thought Thranduil was the only one to have a house in Mirkwood."

"Dol Guldur." Thorin replied happily, "I don't know how we missed it. Come, we can make camp there tonight."

"I don't think we should." Bilbo argued as the others came over to help gather up what they had already unpacked, "There is nothing wrong with this camp site."

"Solid walls little brother." Fili replied, "Less wind to blow out our fire."

Bilbo followed along feeling uneasy, like he was slowly being dipped in icy water. He knew he should speak up and tell the others what he was feeling but they were all talking at once, he wasn't able to get a word in until they had already clambered up the stairs.

"I don't like this place." Bilbo whispered, "I feel like something is watching us..."

"Maybe some spiders?" Aragorn suggested.

"No, I am starting to feel something in the air." Gandalf muttered, "I believe it would be best if we left this place."

Bilbo heard something with his sharp ears, like a small stone falling. As if something had dislodged it. Suddenly he felt very sure they were not on their own, something was in the ruins with them. Stupidly, he felt himself walking forward, peering into the darkness to try and see what it was.

Suddenly a face appeared in the darkness, pale and gaunt and framed with messy black hair. A Dwarf, but also not a Dwarf, as he face seemed to appear shift and change in the evening light, one moment it was as Bilbo first saw, the face of a corpse, but then another the face was healthy and the hair brushed neatly. Bilbo opened his mouth to cry out but the figure raised a finger to it's lips in a silencing motion, the faded back into nothingness.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder, making the Hobbit jump, "You've gone pale."

"No, I'm fine." Bilbo assured him, "This place is just, creepy."

Well, it will be less so once we have a fire going." Legolas announced, "Let's set up camp, the light is almost gone."

They swiftly got to their assigned jobs as Bilbo quickly glanced back over his shoulder to where the figure had appeared. For a brief second, the ghostly Dwarf was there, it gave him a wink, and then it was gone.

* * *

**For all of you who know the lore of Middle Earth I'm sure you know who the mysterious figure but don't spoil it for the others :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo found himself on edge for several hours after seeing the face. He was sure it had been there, but he'd never seen anything like it. Maybe this Ring was driving him made after all. Thankfully, none of the Fellowship thought his quiet demeanor strange, since the quest had begun he'd been much more solemn and they prefer to give him peace.

The adventurous side of him wanted to go looking for the mysterious figure but nobody would ever let him be alone, not with the burden he carried. Especially Thorin, who was at his side near constantly.

There was only one option.

"I'll take first watch tonight." Bilbo spoke up when they divided up the jobs, "I'm not very tired and there is no point me spending the night tossing and turning trying to force sleep when I can give the rest to somebody else."

"Alright, I'll stay on watch with you." Thorin volunteered.

"No, it's okay, get a few hours rest and I'll wake you." Bilbo argued as confidently as he could, Thorin of course saw right through it.

He could tell the king was about to argue with him so he made up the best lie he could.

"I'd just like a little time alone." He implored quietly, "But I can't just go wandering off with the Ring."

Thorin sighed and Bilbo did his best not to smile when he realized it had worked. Somewhere deep down he wondered when he'd gotten so good at lying or if he should be proud of that fact.

-oOo-

'Maybe the Ring is corrupting me.' Bilbo thought darkly as he watched the coals, 'Maybe I'm mad and that's why I saw that face.'

The others had fallen asleep some hours ago but the Hobbit hadn't yet gotten up the courage to go looking for the apparition. He didn't like Dol Guldur, there was something off about it. The way it made the Ring hum made him shiver, it was almost as if Sauron was watching him.

Once again the sound of pebbles shifting caught his ears and he found himself becoming nervous. Apparitions were just that, apparitions, they couldn't move stone. Something was defiantly in the ruin. Warily, he raised himself and drew Sting, before slowly moving forward in the darkness around the corner.

"I know you're there." He whispered, slowly stepping about the ruin in that silent way only Hobbit's knew.

"Well, it's good to finally have somebody know so."

Bilbo turned fast as lightning, Sting at the ready only to drop the sword in shock. Standing before him was a Dwarf, or at least, what he thought was a Dwarf. The image seemed to ripple and flicker, like a reflection in a pond, shifting between a Dwarf and that of it's corpse. One with bright eyes, healthy skin, dark hair and regal garb and the other gaunt, pale and clothed in tattered furs with wild eyes. The two never stayed as they were for long, always changing back to the other through ripples and movements, the image made Bilbo feel slightly disoriented.

"Quite the reaction there." The figure spoke again, sounding both amused and slightly saddened.

"What...?" Bilbo breathed, "What are you?"

"A ghost." The figured replied, "A remnant of time long past."

"But I thought Dwarf's went to the next life when they died." Bilbo argued, "How can you be here and why...why do you keep changing from healthy to dead? And why didn't the others see you"

"That's a lot of questions." The ghost chuckled, "The others do not see me because you possess something they don't."

"The Ring." Bilbo deadpanned, reaching for the golden band through his shirt.

"The Ring gives you a link to ancient magic, such as the spirit world. Dol Guldur was once Sauron's castle, didn't you know?" The ghost continued, "Many ages ago, when he fell others took it, then it was left until he fell to pieces. This, is where Sauron rose again only a few years ago and began building his power, under the guise of a necromancer."

Bilbo felt a shiver go up his spine. No wonder the Ring liked this place, Sauron had risen here himself. He could only be thankful he'd moved on.

"Are you one of his creations?" Bilbo growled, picking up his sword again.

"What use would he have for a creature nobody can hear or see?" The ghost asked, "No, I was here before he rose again. As for why I am here, I am here because I lost my mind before my death, when that happens, the soul gets lost and instead of going to the great heavens, ends up a twisted apparition left to linger in the world of men."

"Oh."

Bilbo wasn't sure what else to say to that, no wonder the figure seemed sad.

"Do not pity me, who knows I might find peace yet. I lived a good life before the end, I am glad it is you who can see me." The Ghost smiled, which was slightly disorienting as it's teeth disappeared and reappeared within seconds.

The smile sparked something in Bilbo's mind, it seemed rare and familiar to him, it reminded him of Thorin.

"Thrain." he breathed, "You're Thrain, son of Thror! Thorin's father."

The ghost nodded.

"And I believe you, are my grandson." Thrain replied, "Not at all what I imagined Thorin's offspring to be like, but worthy none the less."

"You think I'm worthy?" Bilbo gaped, from the stories he'd heard Thrain had been one of the toughest of all Dwarfs, a traditionalist. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined the hardened king would be pleased with a Hobbit heir. Then again, he'd never thought the topic would come up.

"The good thing about being a ghost is that you can go about unseen, I've seen much of what my son and his family has accomplished. Though of course, I am always drawn back here, to the place of my death."

"I guess it can be lonely." Bilbo replied sadly, no wonder the spirit had sought him out, "So you can leave here for a little while?"

"It depends." Thrain sighed, "There are times when even a spirit becomes tired after months of awakening, if I ever rest, I awake here."

"Come with us." Bilbo decided with a smile, "If you can stay awake for months then you could follow the Fellowship into Mordor, help us find safe passage through dangerous territory since you cant be seen. It's better than staying in this awful place all on your own, maybe you could find peace and move on afterward as well."

Thrain looked conflicted, for a moment nearly all of his face flashed healthy, rather than just patches and Bilbo could truly see the resemblance to Thorin before sections went back to shifting between gaunt dead skin and regular.

"The others will not be able to see or hear me without the Ring." Thrain reminded him, "They will think it is driving you insane, and you cannot pass it over to prove yourself, the temptation will be too much for some."

"You don't feel it's pull?" Bilbo asked.

"I am not of the physical world, the Ring can do nothing for me." Thrain smiled, "I feel no more inclined to pick it up than I do a regular stone."

Bilbo felt comforted by that information. Despite his somewhat disturbing appearance Thrain was growing on the Hobbit, he was glad not to have known him when he died, alone and insane.

"Then I will keep you secret for now," Bilbo decided, "Until I figure out how to tell the others, I believe I can trust you. I think a servant of Sauron would look fairer and feel sneakier."

"You're wise for your age. Now come, you should wake Thorin for watch."

* * *

**For those of you who don't know Thrain was tortured to insanity in Dol Guldur to the point where he could not even remember his own name. Gandalf found him before the quest for Erebor and Thrain insisted on giving him the map and key to give to his son, whose name he didn't remember. Gandalf eventually figure out that the insane Dwarf was Thrain and his son was Thorin and that's how Gandalf had the key at the beginning of The Hobbit.**


	9. Chapter 9

Having his grandfather along side him was more comforting than he'd imagined. Though he still found it odd how one moment Thrain could touch, even pick objects up and then the next float right through them. Apparently it took a lot of concentration for him to connect with the physical world, Bilbo shivered, how awful it must be to be unable to feel anything without intense concentration.

Though Bilbo couldn't reply, Thrain still spoke to him, telling him of good paths to take up ahead or on the slower part of the journey, stories of Thorin from when he was younger. It was hard to hide his smiles at those times. Bilbo was glad to have a reason to smile, he found it harder every day, with the Ring pressing down on his chest.

Especially because there were few smiles to be had. Legolas often spotted orcs now that they had come to the edge of Mirkwood. Soon they would be on the plain of Rohan, where they would cross the rivers into the swampland before the blackened mountains of Mordor. Luckily, the orcs hadn't been close yet, the Elf always spotted them several hundred yards away through the trees by climbing one every half hour or so.

He could tell the group was uneasy, especially Boromir. He and Aragorn were constantly having whispered arguments and sharp words, which Gandalf scolded them for but they never ceased. Bilbo knew Boromir didn't want the Ring destroyed, he wished to use it to rid the world of Sauron and then to help his land of Gondor.

"Do not let yourself be alone with that man, Bilbo." Thrain warned, "He is a good man, but he is also desperate and there is nothing more dangerous with a desperate being."

-oOo-

They were about to set up camp for the night when Legolas began looking to the sky suspiciously.

"I can hear birds, eagles." He muttered, "But something sounds off, I hear voices as well, up in the sky."

Gandalf's face darkened with suspicion before quickly hustling them toward a small stone ridge.

"Quickly, get out of sight!" He warned, just as the familiar brown eagles passed overhead.

"But I thought the Great Eagles were friends of your, Gandalf." Fili whispered in confusion.

"Look, on their backs, Orcs!" Fili replied, "And somebody in white!"

"Saruman." Gandalf sneered, "A traitorous wizard whom I once called friend. He's imprisoned and enchanted those eagles, see the black bands over their eyes?"

"So they are looking for us." Thorin growled, pushing Bilbo further into the shadows.

"I will go," Gandalf told them quickly, "No matter what you see or hear you must stay out of sight. Do not leave this place for at least an hour, understand?"

"Gandalf, what are you going to do?" Bilbo asked fearfully.

Gandalf gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Bilbo felt fear and doubt creep into his heart all the more.

The wizard disappeared around the edge and Kili moved to follow but Thorin held him back sternly. Bilbo looked to his father for comfort and Thorin just stared forward, no doubt he was feeling the same crushing anxiety.

After a few minutes the tension seemed to bleed away and the cries of the eagles seemed to fade but then another shot up into the sky from quite close to them.

"Foot soldiers joining the group?" Boromir guessed.

But the eagle and it's rider didn't join the others, rather it circled the sky before a large flash of light shot out and knocked one of the orcs right of it's mount's back.

"It's Gandalf!" Fili grinned, "He found another eagle!"

"How?" Aragorn puzzled.

They all shrugged.

All except Bilbo that is who's eyes were glued to Gandalf and his eagle as they circled and fought. He flinched with the white wizard fired fire bolts at their friend, luckily he dodged them. Quickly, the wizard began leading the group away until they were barely small specks on the horizon. But soon several dozen birds were circling Gandalf and Bilbo began to lose hope.

_He will lose... _The Ring taunted, _he will die...it will be your fault..._

_Shut up! _Bilbo thought to himself, keeping his eyes on Gandalf as he was surrounded.

"Come on Gandalf..." Kili whispered as the birds closed in.

The group watched in horror as the sky above the battle turned grey before spitting out rods of lightning. Bilbo screamed when he saw one hit the eagle Gandalf was riding and it began to fall but Thorin grabbed him and quickly silenced the sound.

"Shhh Bilbo!" He hissed, "We can't give ourselves away!"

The Hobbit watched with tears stinging his eyes as the small dot on the horizon that was his friend fell until it disappeared behind the close by mountain range. The Ring was buzzing with glee at Bilbo's sorrow, the Hobbit couldn't help but picture poor Gandalf's broken body somewhere among the rocks.

-oOo-

They stayed huddled under the incline for some time after they witnessed Gandalf's fall, long enough for the sun to set and Saruman to disappear. Thorin kept Bilbo close, he could tell the Hobbit was crying and most likely blaming himself though it wasn't his fault.

"Come, we need to move while we have cover of darkness." He urged gently to the others.

Fili, Kili and Bilbo were all silent as they walked, Bilbo looked at his feet, it was a wonder he didn't walk into a tree. Of course Thorin felt great sadness at Gandalf's loss, he'd been a true and loyal friend for many years now. He would miss the wizard greatly.

"Shut up."

"Bilbo?"

Thorin turned to see Fili giving his youngest brother a strange look.

"Sorry." The Hobbit muttered, "I'm just tired."

"We're you talking to the Ring just now?" Kili added worriedly.

"No! ...Maybe, I don't know. Leave me alone." The Hobbit snapped, pushing forwards and walking on his own ahead of Thorin and the others.

Aragorn and Boromir shot serious looks at the Dwarf king, Thorin did his best to ignore it.

Soon enough they found a small cave to spend most of the night in, though Bilbo refused to go in deeper with the rest of them and instead sat on a log outside. No matter how much Fili or Kili pleaded the Hobbit simply refused to go inside, insisting he needed 'air'.

"I'm worried." Fili told the group when they returned, "He's been getting more and more withdrawn ever since we left Erebor."

"The Ring is obviously taking it's toll." Boromir replied, "As I said it would."

"Not is not the time." Aragorn hissed, "Thorin, perhaps you can talk to him."

"You don't think he'll go mad do you?" Kili whispered.

"He's stressed." Thorin argued stubbornly, "I'll go talk to him."

The king made his way to the front of the cave and slowly stepped outside where Bilbo was sitting with his back to him on the log. Thorin was about to call out a greeting but before he could Bilbo began to talk, apparently to himself.

"Do you think Gandalf was in pain when he died?" He asked, "Did it hurt when you died?"

Thorin felt his eyebrows shoot upwards.

"Sorry, I guess that was insensitive." Bilbo sighed after a few moments of silence, "Do you think...do you think wizards go to the same place Dwarfs go when they die?"

More silence.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hopefully where ever he is he's happy."

"Bilbo." Thorin spoke up finally, making the Hobbit jump, "Who are you talking to?"

* * *

**Busted!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo froze wen he heard Thorin's voice, how could he have been so careless. He was still grief-stricken over Gandalf, he'd not even bothered speaking quietly.

"Nobody." He replied quickly, "I was talking to myself."

"You were waiting and responding." Thorin replied, slowly walking forward looking concerned, "You were not talking to yourself."

"I was!" Bilbo insisted, he could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Stay calm, Bilbo." Thrain warned, "You're not convincing at all right now."

The others began to appear at the mouth of the cave, drawn by their raised voices. This was not good at all, first Gandalf and now this, could his day get any worse?

"It's the Ring isn't it?" Fili said quietly, "Bilbo maybe you should take it off."

"Yes, let one of us carry it." Boromir added quickly, Bilbo could see the greed in his eyes.

"No! It's tricking you, trying to get you to take it." Bilbo explained but slowly found himself backed against a tree as the group crept closer. The Ring was whispering and hissing with glee, begging for them to take it for their own. Bilbo was happy to notice all of them looked as if they were more concerned for him rather than wanting the Ring, all save Boromir of course. The human's eyes were glued to the small bump under his shirt where the Ring was resting.

"Give it to us!" He demanded finally, leaping forward.

"Boromir no!" Thorin yelled but failed to catch him before the man leapt at Bilbo, drawing the knife from his belt.

Bilbo froze, he didn't want to draw his sword even if Boromir was attacking him it wasn't his fault. Suddenly the shifting form of Thrain stepped out in front of him, pushing Boromir back with as much force as he could muster. The human, who had no way of seeing the ghost, was not anticipating such a blow from nowhere and flew backwards into the ground much to Bilbo's horror.

The group stood in stunned silence, all looking at Bilbo with much more than mild concern.

"Bilbo, how did you_" Thorin started.

"He's fallen for it, that Ring's granted him power." Boromir spat.

"No! No it hasn't you don't understand." Bilbo tried to defend himself, how was he supposed to defend a person nobody but himself could see?

"Give it to me!" Boromir demanded.

"Boromir this is not helping." Legolas chided, "Remain rational, that Ring is going to your head."

"What about him?" The human demanded, "You all saw it, that Ring has given him power!"

"Just tell them Bilbo." Thrain told him hurriedly, "Better they think you mad then power hungry."

Swallowing Bilbo nodded.

"It wasn't me that threw you it was Thrain."

Thorin made a face Bilbo had never seen before, nor could he describe.

"His ghost is here." Bilbo continued, "I can see and talk to him because of the Ring."

"Bilbo..." Thorin said very gently, "This isn't funny."

"I'm not mad! Look I'll prove it, can't you scratch something into the ground?" Bilbo asked.

Thrain knelt down to begin writing something but once again Boromir made himself known. Stating it could be the Ring's doing again.

"If it really is our Grandfather, then just get him to tell you something only he could know." Fili decided, "Thorin will know if it's a lie or not."

Bilbo beamed at his brother, it was good to see somebody giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Tell Thorin I knew Dis was covering for him when she said it was her who broke the crystal vases in our chambers when they were children." Thrain decided, "It couldn't have been more obvious but I let them get away with it."

Bilbo repeated the story, trying not to laugh at the idea of THORIN being clumsy. They didn't need to wait for the reply to know it was true, Thorin had already turned red at the mentioning of it. The others stared at him, then at the air surrounding him, probably trying to catch a glimpse of the invisible Thrain.

"We should take cover for the night." Legolas said finally, "All this yelling will give us away if we're not careful."

Aragorn nodded.

"Come on, let's give the Dwarfs some time alone." He ordered, practically dragging Boromir inside the cave with him and Legolas.

The silent tension was palpable, Bilbo looked at his feet but he could feel the eyes of his father and brothers on him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kili asked finally, "Since when do you keep secrets?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Bilbo snapped, "You'd think I was going mad because of this stupid Ring."

He gripped the band through his shirt feeling nothing but loathing for it.

"We would have been, concerned." Thorin admitted, "But if you'd just proven it like you did then, it all would have been fine."

"He's much more level headed than when I last saw him." Thrain remarked, Bilbo couldn't help a small huff of laughter earning him some strange looks from his family.

"Sorry, Thrain was just saying you've matured." Bilbo muttered.

Thorin had that strange look on his face again. There was a small amount of jealousy there as well, Bilbo guessed he'd feel the same in Thorin was dead and only Fili or Kili could see him.

"You need to trust us Bili." Fili insisted, "Otherwise everything will fall apart."

"I know."

"Perhaps I should go and check the perimeter." Thrain mused, floating off through the trees, most likely very uncomfortable, Thorin had mentioned his father was never one for anything emotional.

"Come, we should all get some sleep." Thorin spoke up gruffly, "Today has been challenging enough."

Thorin laid a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and gripped it for a few moments as they walked back, Bilbo smiled up at him in an effort to reassure him that all was well.

"I'll take first watch." He spoke quietly, settling down on the log Bilbo himself had been sitting on not long ago.

Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn were already settling down for the night when the three brothers reached them. For the last few weeks Bilbo had slept apart from the others, he was worried the Ring would tempt them in the night when their minds were lax if he was too close.

"Bili, sleep by us again tonight." Fili told him.

Bilbo gave him an uneasy look, eyes flicking downward for a second to where the ring was resting.

"It's okay, you can trust us." Kili assured him.

Vaguely he was aware that the Ring was whispering away again but he ignored it and set his sleeping roll down between his two brothers just like old times before settling down to sleep. For the first time since their quest began, he felt safe.


	11. Chapter 11

The trees thinned and the grassed became corse as they finally exited Mirkwood and began to emerge on the plains. The light forest would continue for some miles, but at least the thick, oppressive vines and trees of the deep forest wee gone. Leaving the group traveling under the shady branches of oaks and maples with the only creatures visible squirrels and birds. It improved Bilbo's mood greatly.

Thorin still seemed somewhat awkward though, ever since he learnt his father was floating around he seemed, edgy. Bilbo knew Thrain and his son were never particularly close, but they did love each other, they certainly didn't know how to express it though.

Despite the fact that they were now in a much more open area their progress was slowed. Orc packs were frequent and hard to avoid. Luckily they hadn't been caught yet but there had been some close calls. Once, Kili had to cling to a branch at the top of a tree for almost a full hour as they circled around.

The constant running, hiding and adrenaline was beginning to take it's toll on them. Especially Bilbo, the Ring seemed to be draining his energy more than before. He was glad when he got to rest a bit, even if he was in a very cramped cave.

"I think they're gone..." Aragorn whispered, stepping out, "Thorin, come with me to check the East, Fili, Kili, you climb those trees o see if you can spot the orcs, Legolas, you check the west. Boromir, stay here and protect Bilbo with Thrain."

Boromir snorted, obviously thinking Thrain was useless, seeing as he had no physical presence. Thrain sulked, of course he denied he was sulking but he was. The ghost floated out of the cave and up onto the hill, brooding it seems ran in the family.

"This is pitiful." Boromir steamed, "We're barely making any progress at all."

"Some is better than none." Bilbo sighed, "I can't wait for all this to be over so we can go home."

"My home is ravaged by war." Boromir replied darkly, "There is nothing to look forward to returning. Only once city, built into the side of a mountain remains untouched."

"I'm sorry." Bilbo replied sincerely, "But I'm sure things will get better, up until a few years ago there was a dragon living in my home."

"If you'd give me that Ring I could sort it out now." The prince hissed, "I could save Gondor and place it under peaceful rule before it's thrown into the pit."

Bilbo felt himself pale.

"Boromir," he started slowly, "I can't give it to you."

The Hobbit found himself backing out of the cave as the human began to stalk toward him with a mad look in his eyes.

"Why not?" Boromir demanded, "It's already giving you power, you just want to keep it to yourself! I want to use it to help my people!"

"No, it's given me nothing!" Bilbo insisted, resisting the urge to draw his sword, even if the Ring was driving Boromir mad he didn't want to hurt him.

He wished Thrain was around but he was probably still floating about moping somewhere.

"Give it to me!" Boromir demanded, leaping forward, Bilbo stepped back, tripping over a root and ended up tumbling down a small hill with Boromir after him.

The two grappled, Boromir desperately trying to rip the Ring from around the Hobbit's neck but Bilbo's small size was in his favor and he squirmed out of the human's grip. Without thinking he slipped the Ring on and slipped behind a tree breathing heavily from fear. This is what he was scared of, his friends, the Fellowship turning against him for the Ring.

With Bilbo and the Ring seemingly gone Boromir seemed to regain his sense. He looked horrified with what he'd done, though he'd caused no real damage. Bilbo felt compelled to reveal himself but knew better, once he was back the Ring would start to take hold again. Who knows how long it would take before it started tempting Legolas and Aragorn, even his own family. He couldn't stand it.

"Bilbo!" Boromir yelled, "Bilbo I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please come back, I know you're here somewhere."

Bilbo stayed, crouched behind the tree, conflicted.

"Boromir what are you yelling for, you'll bring the orcs back!" Aragorn chided as he appeared over the hill.

"I can hear them coming." Legolas added.

"Great work Boromir." Fili growled drawing his sword, "They'll be on us in a few minutes, we should head for some cover."

Bilbo saw Thrain appear at his side, apparently the power of invisibility had no effect on ghosts.

"This Fellowship will not work will it?" Bilbo sighed, Thrain shook his head.

"Leave now, while it's safe, you can't wear that Ring for much longer or Sauron will have agents on you're tail, it's bad enough this place will soon be swimming with orcs."

Bilbo knew he was right, but it pained him to abandoned his father and brothers this way. He knew they'd worry.

"You'll come with me?" Bilbo asked, the ghost nodded.

It was Thorin who took in Boromir's guilty face and asked the question.

"Where's Bilbo?"

-oOo-

"Well?" Thorin demanded.

"I..." Boromir began, his hands curled into fists, "We, fought."

"Over what?" Thorin growled, stalking closer to the man.

"The Ring." Boromir admitted, "It got got to me, I frightened Bilbo badly, he disappeared and wont come back."

Boromir had barely finished speaking before Thorin's fist collided with his face, another would have landed if Legolas hadn't held the Dwarf back.

"You were supposed to be protecting him!" thorin growled, "Are you so weak that you fell for that Ring's lure so quickly! I swear to Mahal if you've hurt him-!"

"Orcs!" Fili interrupted, "Uncle deal with him later."

Thorin wished to continue but his nephews were right, orcs were appearing over the hill brandishing swords and black arrows. He just had to hope Bilbo stayed invisible and safe. Thorin's sword slashed right through the first orcs face with a dark splatter of blood.

Deep down he knew it was not Boromir's fault he had acted the way he did, he himself had fallen to a similar madness himself and hurt Bilbo much more seriously. As the fight continued Thorin realized these were no ordinary orcs, they were bigger and much stronger. It was like fighting Azog all over again, as if there were forty of him.

He turned to face another opponent but Legolas shot him down before Thorin could raise it sword. Instead his eyes locked with Bilbo, who was standing at the edge of the battle field. His face was serious, almost blank, even so Thorin understood what it meant. Bilbo was leaving to journey on his own. Thorin opened his mouth to yell at him to come back this instant but before his could Bilbo gave him a small smile and a nod before disappearing once more.

Thorin had no choice but to keep fighting, he'd never catch Bilbo. At least he had Thrain with him.

Thorin turned when he heard Fili and Kili yelled, to his horror they were being grabbed by the orcs twice their size and carried off like rag dolls.

"Fili! Kili!"

"Uncle!"

Conflicted Thorin glanced back in the direction he knew Bilbo would be running before turning and running to help his nephews. Aragorn and Legolas were doing a good job of taking out the remaining orcs, Boromir, like him, was going after those retreating with Fili and Kili in tow.

"Let me go!" Fili demanded, trying to dig on of his arrows into the orcs shoulder only to be thrust against the trunk of a tree, hard.

"Kili!" Fili cried as Kili's eyes rolled back into his head, "You slimy good for nothing-"

Thorin felt his blood boil as Fili was treated to the same treatment and went limp also. Aragorn and Legolas tried to come to their aid but were kept busy by the remaining orcs. Boromir and Thorin raced after them, one orc, twice Thorin's size smash him into a tree. Thorin heard the hit to his head more than he felt it, though his eyes suddenly went hazy.

"Thorin, watch it!" Boromir yelled, making Thorin wince from the sound in his daze.

Suddenly he was being thrown to the ground, though much more softly.

Thorin tried to stand but fell again, expecting to see another orcs but instead saw them retreating, Fili and Kili still in their grasp and Boromir kneeling on the ground before him.

With three arrows sticking out of his chest.

"You knocked me out of the way." Thorin groaned, bringing his hand to his head and pulling away to find it stained deep red, that was some hit.

"Now we're even for...what I did to Bilbo." Boromir gasped, leaning against a tree.

Thorin wanted to tell him that he was forgiven but the world started swimming again. No! This was no time to lose consciousness! He had to go after FIli and Kili, then he had to find Bilbo. He'd never do that if he passed out now.

However, even Thorin's stubbornness failed him sometimes and his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to plan out the next few before I could be sure how this one would pan out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo ran.

After he'd said his quiet farewell to Thorin he'd slipped on the Ring and ran as fast as he could. It was hard, the world shifted and moved even more than it used to and he could feel heat rising on the back of his neck. It only took a glance to realize that great eye of Sauron was behind him, watching him. Bilbo risked leaving the Ring on for a full ten minutes before he ripped it off his finger and hung it back around his neck. Even after that he didn't stop running.

Thrain floated along side him, staying silent. Finally, after sprinting several miles Bilbo flopped down on the dry grass by a boulder and tried to get his breath back. Prt of him was screaming that he should go back. Make sure his family was alright, that same part wished he'd stayed until the orcs had been defeated, for all he knew, his brothers and father could have been killed in that scuffle.

No, he shouldn't think like that.

"Did...Did I do that right thing?" He panted, looking up at Thrain's odd shifting face.

"I think so, I would have done it." Thrain nodded, "But then again, I was always very solitary."

"The last time I travelled alone I was a child and I got attacked by a warg." Bilbo chuckled at the memory.

He rested a few more minutes before checking his surroundings. He was firmly out of Mirkwood now, to the South would be the lands of Rohan and Isenguard not too far from there. If he headed South west he should come across the peaks before the Brown Lands and after that would be the forests and mountain ranges before Mordor.

He knew Thorin had planned for them to follow the main river once they exited the forest and bypass the peaks but Bilbo decided to brave them. The peaks were sheer and full of mist and fog, making them treacherous but very little lived there and there would be plenty of small caves for him to hide in. It would also be very hard for anybody to track him.

"I wish I had Kili's rope." Bilbo lamented, "It'd be good for those peaks..."

-oOo-

Aragorn finally killed the last orc and watched it collapse with satisfaction. Legolas of course hadn't even broken a sweat though he did look more tired than usual. Mordor's forces were getting stronger.

"Where is Boromir, Thorin and Bilbo?" Aragorn asked, glancing around and seeing no sign of the other members of their party, "Did they get Fili and Kili back?"

"Let's go." Legolas breathed, "They headed over that ridge."

The two jogged up the hill and Aragorn felt his heart clench when they reached the top and saw what was on the other side. There were several dead orcs but what caught his attantion was Thorin and Boromir. The Dwarf was facedown in the mud with his hair stained red and Boromir was on the ground with three arrows in his chest, one right through his heart. He was still twitching.

"Boromir!" He cried, kneeling at his side.

"They took the young ones." He gasped, "The Dwarf younglings..."

"We'll find them." Boromir insisted as the man's breath got shorter.

"Perhaps I was not the best man for the job after all." Boromir chuckled weakly before seizing.

Aragorn held his hand and watched sadly as the light drained from his eyes. Legolas muttered a short Elvish prayer in honor of the two warriors only to be startled when Thorin groaned and came to.

Aragorn resolved to check his pulse next time.

"How do you feel friend?" Legolas asked, helping the Dwarf to sit up.

"Fili, Kili..." Thorin muttered suddenly bolting upwards, "Boromir! Did he-?"

"Dead, I'm afraid." Aragorn whispered, glancing down at the man's body.

To his surprise Thorin looked genuinely grieved.

"He saved me." he sighed, "We may not have seen eye to eye but he was a good man and a good warrior. He didn't deserve death."

"You'e becoming more tolerant." Legolas noted, Thorin grunted.

"Fili, Kili..." Thorin continued, "The orcs took them, we need to go after them-"

The Dwarf tried to stand and walk forward only to tilt and fall, if Legolas hadn't caught him again he'd have fallen back into the mud.

"We need to bandage you head." Aragorn insisted, "While I do that Legolas can give Boromir a decent burial."

"But-"

"I am an expert tracker, we will find them." Legolas insisted, "Trust me."

"...Fine, but hurry."

-oOo-

When Kili woke he felt a splitting pain in his head. The pain was not helped by the fact his body was bumping up and down continually.

'Did I fall asleep on a horse?' He wondered before blinking his eyes open.

But rather than a horse he was met with the dark, filth covered skin of an orc. The stench was horrific and he soon found himself coughing and gaging trying to get some fresh air. The orc carrying him either didn't notice or didn't care that he was awake, the Dwarf found he'd been strapped to his back with leather ties that he couldn't wriggle his limbs free of. Luckily he could twist his head enough to see Fili, still unconscious on another orcs back in quite the same predicament.

"Fili...Fili!" He called but his brother didn't wake.

He didn't dare say more, the orcs were beginning to look at him...

None of the other members of the Fellowship were in his line of sight, he just hoped that meant they were safe. Why had the orcs taken them? Why not kill them instead?

"Where are you taking us?" He asked finally. He was ignored.

Kili never did like being ignored.

"Hey!" He yelled, kicking his legs back and forth as much as the ties allowed, knocking against the orcs knees, "Where are you taking us! Let me go right now!"

The orc carrying him proceeded to snicker and then twist his fist back over his shoulder to hit Kili. The Dwarf groaned, his head had already been pounding. Looks like they were just going to have to wait until they were untied before they could escape. Hopefully that would be soon.

* * *

**Hey sorry these chapters are so slow but I am REALLY busy lately. Chapters will be a bit slow but as long as reviews keep telling me they're worth the wait I'll do my best to keep them coming consistently.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kili hated feeling helpless. For the first day they were carried he struggled and snapped at his captors but soon realized it would bring him nothing but a larger headache. He was concerned for Fili most of all though, he still hadn't woken despite all the bumps and bruises. His head lolled against the back of the orc that was carrying him and with his pale features Kili was beginning to dread that perhaps his brother was dead.

The pack had stopped only once to eat and rest before moving on, the Dwarfs were given nothing of course and the hunger and thirst was taking it's toll. The hunger was nothing compared to what he'd felt in Mirkwood years ago but the lack of water was ten times worse in the hot sun on the plains.

"We need water." He told them finally, his voice cracked, "If you want prisoners it's better to deliver them alive don't you think?"

The orcs just sneered and jostled him some more, Kili sighed.

He also received a light kick from the right making him turn to see Fili glaring at him through thin lids. Kili opened his mouth to say how glad he was but stopped when his brother shook his head and went back to being lifeless. Oh, an act. Kili thumped himself for not thinking of it himself, the less noise he made and the less attention they got the better. Kili followed his brothers lead.

For the first hour, it was incredibly dull, how Fili had kept it up for days was beyond him but then the pack stopped and began to mutter to themselves.

"What is it?" One asked the leader, "What do you smell?"

"Man flesh." It growled.

Kili's heart rose slightly, perhaps it was Boromir and Aragorn?

-oOo-

Thorin wasn't sure which was worse, the horrible impatience he suffered waiting for his head to be cleaned and bandaged or this awful cross country running. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that the sooner they found his nephews the better their chances for still being among the living. That didn't change the fact that he was still much shorter than Aragorn and Legolas and it was terribly hard to keep up with them both.

"Come Thorin!" Legolas called from up on a hill, "Aragorn has found their trail!"

Thorin pushed himself a little further, until he reached the top where the other two were waiting for him. Before him was a huge, seemingly never ending valley of rolling hills and boulders surrounded by mountains.

"Rohan." Aragorn supplied, "Home to the Horse Lords."

Thorin had never traveled to this part of Middle Earth but of course he knew of it. He could see why horses would be so useful in a hilly place such as this, unfortunately, they had none. Still, as dry and empty as the place seemed it was in it's own way quite beautiful.

"I see them." Legolas announced, peering into the distance.

For the first time in his life Thorin praised the sharpness of Elven eyes.

"They are still almost a day ahead of us..." The Elf continued, "They're taking the Dwarves to Isenguard!"

"Saruman?" Thorin guessed, Aragorn nodded.

-oOo-

The orc packed had stopped at the edge of a forest and roughly dropped the two brothers on the ground with their bonds tied even tighter. They then began chopping down as many trees as they could even as night fell the orcs continued. Kili crawled his way over to Fili and they lay, watching the orcs throw the wood into piles.

"What do you think they need all this wood for?" Fili whispered, Kili tried to shrug but with his limbs so tight against his body the action was difficult to pull off, Fili understood none the less.

The orcs finally stopped only to complain about their food rations, something about maggot filled bread that made even Kili's empty stomach churn.

"Why can't we eat them?" One asked, pointing to the Dwarfs, "They're fresh."

"They are not for eating!" Another argued.

"Why do I feel we've done this before?" Kili whispered with mirth.

"I can't decide which are uglier, those trolls or the orcs."

Their small joke ended when they were dragged to their feet out of the eyes of hungry orcs by the largest one.

"They have a weapon Saruman desires." He explained, "They get to him alive!"

The brother's glanced at one another in horror.

They thought one of them was carrying the Ring!

The orcs continued to argue amongst themselves, a few making grabs at the Dwarfs only to be swarmed and eaten by their own comrades. Kili felt himself shudder at the massacre happening around them.

"Do you hear that?" Fili asked over the din?

"Hear what"

"Horses."

No sooner had the words come out their mouth than what seemed like dozens upon dozens of riders swarmed the pack, swords raised. Kili leapt to the side to avoid the huge horses, they were twice the size of the little ponies they were used to. Kili only just met their chests, he could probably stand underneath one without needing to duck.

"Watch out!" he yelled as one almost trampled him, his bonds making it very hard to move out of the way, "We're not orcs!"

The riders couldn't hear them over the battle cries and clangs of metal.

"Kili, over here!" Fili yelled, crawling toward the forest.

Kili had just made it to his brothers side when one of the massive horses reared and both Dwarfs yelled in shock and the hooves came down to meet them.

-oOo-

They had run through the night but Thorin didn't care, they must be getting close by now. Hr prayed for Fili and Kili's safety, while at the same time Bilbo. He felt terrible running toward Kili and Fili because it meant running away from Bilbo. But he had no choice, Bilbo would have told him if he wished him to go with him.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn exclaimed, pointing over the ridge.

Thorin felt his eyes widen as the group of riders came toward them, their horses were massive, the largest he'd ever seen. Thorin did not appreciate being made to feel small. He stood tall, not even flinching when the riders surrounded them with their spears, it was oddly reminiscent of his greeting at Elrond's house years ago.

"Who trespasses on the land of Rohan?" The leader asked.

"If you give me your name I will then give you mine." Thorin challenged.

The lead rider dismounted and sneered at him.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf," He spat, "If it stood a little higher from the ground."

"You would be dead before your stroke fell." Legolas replied, notching an arrow quicker than the eye could follow. Aragorn quickly forced him to lower it however.

"I am Aragorn." The human cut in, "This is King Thorin of Erebor and Legolas Prince of Greenwood. We are friends of Rohan."

"Very few are now." The leader replied bitterly, "Saruman has taken over these lands, my company is one of the few still loyal to the true Rohan, we have been attacking orcs and trying to clear their filth from this place."

"We are tracking an orc pack." Thorin spoke up, "They are less than a day ahead of them, they took my nephews captive."

"That pack is long dead." The human replied, "We slaughtered them only last night."

"Did you see two Dwarfs with them?" Thorin asked hopefully, "They would have been small to your eyes, but distinctive from orcs."

"Not in the darkness I am afraid." The human continued with a little remorse in his eyes, "We left none alive, perhaps they escaped if they are as small as you-"

Thorin puffed up a little at that.

"But we piled dozens of bodies and burnt them." He finished, pointing to a thick trail of smoke spiraling up over the hill.

"You slaughtered them?" Thorin boiled, "Do you not look at the faces of your enemies before you kill them?! If you did you would have known the difference between Dwarf youths and orcs!"

"I am sorry." The Horse Master sighed, whistling and presenting them with two of their large horses.

"May you have better luck than their past riders." He bade, mounting his own horse once more and whistling for his riders to follow. Part of Thorin wanted to drive his sword through the mans skull.

"They could still be alive friend." Aragorn insisted, Thorin looked away.

"They had better be."

* * *

**I was going to put Bilbo and Thrain in this chapter but it was getting kinda long :P**


	14. Chapter 14

It was not difficult to find the small hill of black, burning orc flesh. Even without the smoke to guide them the smell soon became almost unbearable as they reached the mound. The Riders of Rohan had even gone so far as to sever one of the orc's heads and impale it on a pike by the bodies as a warning. Aragorn and Legolas were doing their best not to gag but Thorin drew his sword quickly and began to use it to move the lumps of flesh and bone about looking for any sign of his nephews and praying he would find nothing.

After a while Aragorn joined him whilst the Elf kept watch, the Dwarf King felt full of dread.

"Thorin..." Aragorn spoke finally, outstretching his palm and revealing three beads, "These...do these look like the ones your nephews wear? Orcs do not have such things."

Gently, Thorin took them, running his fingers over the intricate metal work. The stone had fallen from it's setting in one but he'd know them anywhere. His throat and eyes began to burn and he couldn't bring himself to speak, he simply nodded.

Legolas muttered some form of Elven prayer and Aragorn hung his head.

"I am so sorry Thorin." He muttered.

Thorin didn't reply.

"The trees..." Legolas whispered.

"Not now-" Aragorn started.

"No, listen." The Elf insisted, "I can hear the trees in that forest, moving."

"Moving?" Aragorn exclaimed.

Thorin glanced up to see that indeed Legolas was right, he could hear the sounds of heavy steps and even glance a few of the trees moving. Normally this would have been fascinating but the loss of Fili and Kili eclipsed all other emotions.

"Uncle!"

Thorin felt his eyes widen and his hand close around the beads.

"Thorin! Uncle Thorin!"

He looked up at the forest once more to see a huge, hulking creature walking towards them but he cared very little about it. What caught his eye were the two figures standing on it's shoulders, waving at him. It was Fili and Kili, blissfully, alive.

The creature they were riding was like nothing he'd ever seen, a huge, wooden, living tree. With sharp branched for fingers and leaves and moss growing on it's sides and face.

"Onodrim." Legolas breathed, "The ancient race of living trees as old as the Elves themselves. I thought them long gone..."

"Ents." Aragorn grinned, "That's what men call them in their fairy tales, Ents."

"Fili Kili!" Thorin yelled, "How in Middle Earth..."

"Uncle!" Kili grinned, jumping off the colossal creature and almost flattening his Uncle, "We're so glad to see you!"

Fili jumped down after them and Thorin hugged them both to his chest tightly for a few moments before letting them go. Normally he would never be so emotional in front of a human and never an Elf but for once he didn't care.

"I thought you were dead." He breathed, "Aragorn found your beads in the pile of bodies and..."

"It was a close thing." Fili sighed, "For a moment, we thought we were going to be crushed by those massive horses."

Thorin flinched.

"But we managed to crawl to a dropped axe and cut our bonds." Kili continued, "After that we ran into the forest and Treebeard here found us and kept us safe for the night."

"Thank you." Thorin said sincerely looking up at the strange wooden face.

"Where is Boromir?" Kili asked, glancing about, "And Bilbo...?"

Aragorn looked to the others with a conflicted face.

"Boromir was slain." He sighed finally, "By the orcs after you were taken."

"And Bilbo?" Fili asked hurriedly, probably dreading the same news, "Where is our brother?"

Thorin looked to the ground.

"Where is he!?" Kili demanded, "Is he...?"

"He left." Thorin clarified, "He went to Mordor on his own during the battle."

There was a tense silence for several moments before the Elf broke it, eloquently as always.

"I thought your kind gone from Middle Earth." He spoke to the Ent, "Why have you woken now?"

"Saruman is murdering the trees of this forest." The Ent replied fiercely, "For many years we have allowed the creature of Middle Earth to take our wood to make fir and build homes but this senseless murder of trees is fueling nothing but an army! We will not stand for it!."

"That's right, Isenguard isn't far from here." Aragorn realized, "Gandalf warned us that Saruman was on the side of Mordor, he is probably creating armies of orcs there..."

"If we take out Isenguard Mordor will have a much harder time fighting." Kili grinned, "They will need to send troops all the way from the Black Mountains and Rohan wouldn't be in so much danger."

The Ent explained how he and his kind planned on attacking the tower themselves and despite the power of orcs Thorin had no doubt these creatures could defeat a small army if there were enough of them.

"We shall fight with you Onodrim." Legolas pledged, "These lands deserve their freedom."

"No."

All eyes fell to Fili,t eh short word had ended the conversation quite suddenly.

"What do you mean no?" Aragorn asked looking surprised, "Don't you want to stop Saruman?"

"Yes." Fili sighed, "I hope you can but I'm not going with you, and I don't think Kili or Thorin will either."

Kili gave Thorin a knowing look.

"You're going back for Bilbo?" Aragorn questioned, "But we've been traveling in the opposite direction for days, even if you knew which way he was traveling it could take you weeks to find him."

"He's our brother," Kili reminded him, "We're not going to let him do this on his own, even if he does have a ghost for company."

Thorin nodded.

"You will be able to convince Rohan to fight with you." He added, "We have our own job to do in this war."

Aragorn looked like he wanted to argue further but Legolas shook his head.

"If there is one thing I know about Dwarves, it's that once they set their minds on something they are extremely stubborn." He chuckled, "Let them go."

"Well...take the horses." Aragorn sighed, the Dwarves regarded the huge thing with unease.

They were twice their size, but if they could handle them at least they'd be able to make up time finding Bilbo.

"Treebeard and the Ents will help you." Kili grinned, "Right friend?"

Treebeard nodded.

"Thank you again for saving us." Fili added sincerely, clambering up onto one of the horses with Kili.

"Good luck."

-oOo-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Thrain questioned as Bilbo began to tie his rope to a large stone at the base of a cliff.

"Well, I need to cross these peaks and the easiest way is to walk through them." He replied, "Which means climbing down there."

"But the fog is so dense I can't even see the bottom, it could be miles deep, there could be nothing but water." Thrain argued, "Perhaps I could carry you down."

"You can't even stay solid for a full minute." Bilbo argued, "What if you went intangible while you were holding me."

If ghosts could pale Bilbo was sure Thrain would have then.

"I'll climb down, you can float to the bottom and tell me how deep it is."

Thrain made a face, which was especially disturbing because his normal face shifted back and forth from healthy to a corpse so the movement made it even more twisted. Though Bilbo had noted that over the past few days the switching was slower and Thrain actually looked mostly healthy all the time.

The climb was no easy task. Bilbo was thankful for the thick soles of his feet, which didn't get cut by the sharp edges.

"A little further." Thrain called through the fog, "This mist is actually resting just above the ground level, pass through it and you're there."

Once he reached the bottom Thrain flew back up to the top and tried to undo the rope bindings but couldn't stay tangible long enough. There was nothing for it. With a sigh, Bilbo cut the rope as high up as he could and looped back was left back into his bag.

They walked through the rocky area for a few hours before Bilbo finally started to speak.

"Thrain, what will it take to pass on to the next world?" He asked, "They always say ghosts can earn passage to the next life somehow."

The ghost shrugged.

"You've been looking more, Dwarf-like the last few days. Maybe when you look like yourself again you'll pass over." Bilbo sugested.

Thrain gave him a puzzled look.

"Perhaps." he sighed, "I will do my best not to do so until this mission is over. I dont think its a good idea to leave you on your own."

"I thought you said you agreed with a solitary life." Bilbo teased.

The ghost just grunted.

Bilbo did his best not to giggle.

It was hard going over the rock coated hills. Bilbo found himself tiring easily but he kept climbing up and over all the same with Thrain floating along beside him. That is until he reached the top of a steep hill and stopped red in the distance. Fire, molten fire to be exact, appearing behind blacked peaks just within sight.

"Mordor." Thrain breathed.

Bilbo panted trying to catch his breath and not panic at the sight of their destination. It was still weeks, months of travel away but it still made him uneasy. Once again he felt the Ring calling to it's homeland, getting heavier and heavier at the sight.

All for a sudden flashes appeared before the Hobbit's eyes and his vision was filled with a great, fiery eye. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come but the shock made him stumble and fall onto the hard ground with a gasp.

"It's the Ring isn't it?" Thrain sighed, letting him catch his breath, "It's getting heavier."

Bilbo nodded.

"Come, we need to move." Thrain urged, "I see rain clouds approaching, you should find somewhere to rest before they come."

* * *

**Haha! :P**

**I always planned on having Thorin, Fili and Kili going back for Bilbo :)**

**So here's the deal, the battle of helms deep, Rohan etc... none of that is going to be much different to the films so I'm not going to write about it very much. If I do it will only be in passing mention. Really I want to focus on Bilbo and his family because otherwise I'll just be rewriting the books and films which is dull.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bilbo decided he wast a fan of this horrible place. Fog constantly shrouded the lower parts of the sheer cliffs and when he did finally breach it by climbing up the sheer surfaces he was greeted with nothing but more mountains stretching into the distance for miles and miles to come. Serving as nothing but a reminder as to how much further he had to go.

The near constant rain didn't help either.

Sometimes Thrain found small caves for him to huddle in but more often than not he ended up soaked. He was filthy and exhausted, not to mention he knew he must look ghastly. He'd long since given up trying to neaten his fraying braids and he was starting to get an even coating of much over his skin and clothes, not to mention his weight loss due to a diet of lambas bread.

He knew Thrain was concerned for him. But thankfully he didn't voice it often, Bilbo found he was rarely in the mood for talk these days.

Bilbo also couldn't help thinking about his grandfathers transformation. Each day he lost more and more of the ghostly pallor, he was almost always completely healthy looking now. He wasn't sure but he felt the ghost was nearing his time to pass on. Bilbo remembered being told as a child that all ghosts had unfinished business and once that business was done, they left our world for the next. Perhaps he had only been stuck in the land of the living because nobody had come along to remind him of his past life, make him happy again.

"Damn this fog..." Thrain muttered, floating about looking annoyed, "This all looks the same."

"Because we've been here before." Bilbo sighed, "We're going in circles."

He wished he had Fili's dagger right now.

The sound of gravel shifting made Bilbo's sharp ears prick up.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Thrain slowly, the ghost shook his head and continued looking for a path they hadn't taken.

He glanced around, he didn't see anything but he was sure he heard-

"Precious!"

Bilbo shrieked as he was suddenly knocked over by some sort of creature, without thinking he began to fight back at it, trying to reach Sting but unable to do so as he needed both his hands to fend off the creature.

"Thrain!" He yelled, even though he knew the ghost wouldn't be able to help him much.

The snarling creature scratched at him and bit with it's filthy nails and teeth, growling and hissing like some sort of animal. Finally, making use of his big feet Bilbo kicked him off, unsheathed his sword and held it to the creatures throat.

"You." He breathed in shock.

It was the Gollum, from under Goblin Town. The same one he'd taken the Ring from in the first place.

"You know this creature?" Thrain questioned.

"This is Gollum." Bilbo replied darkly, "And he is going to help us find our way."

-oOo-

It had taken them weeks to make their way to the cliffs. Thorin just hoped they were right and Bilbo had decided to come this way, but as the trudged along the edge of the sheer, fog filled expanses they found no sign that any living creature had been by.

"It rained a few nights ago." Fili argued, "Perhaps the rain washed away his path?"

Thorin nodded but didn't say anything. Fili knew not to push it.

"There!" Kili cried, pointing into the distance, "I see a rope."

Thorin praised Kili's sharp eyes, he was right. There was Bilbo's rope, probably severed at the bottom, tied with the knots Thorin had taught him to the side of the cliff.

"It's a good thing I was given the Elven rope not Bilbo." Kili sighed and he started to climb down, "Or we'd never have found which way he went."

It took them a great deal of time to find the bottom of the bit, Bilbo had severed the rope as high as he could managed in order to save it, which meant they'd had to take a small leap of faith into the fog. Thorin felt his concern grow when he saw the desolate, stony surroundings, he hoped Bilbo was surviving okay on his own.

-oOo-

"Must we keep this...thing, with us?" Thrain asked with a strained voice which could hardly be heard over Gollum's insistent shrieking.

"It burns us! We hates it! We hates the mad creature!"

"I'm not mad, you are." Bilbo snapped.

"Its mad it is. It takes to air! Its keeping us prisoner!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes and tugged on the rope. He'd tied a loop in it and fastened it around Gollum's neck to keep him from scurrying off. Even if he never relented and told Bilbo which was was the right one, he felt better knowing Gollum's location lest he attack him again.

He knew Gollum was lying when he tried to convince them he was choking. Bilbo had been very careful to tie the loop small enough that Gollum couldn't remove it, but loose enough that he wasn't uncomfortable. Well, being on a lead cant exactly be comfortable but still, he was in no danger of choking.

Bilbo would never admit it out loud but he pitied the creature. Whatever it had once been, it was now a hollow, mad shell of it's former self. The Ring did that to him...

_"He was weak..." _The Ring whispered, _"You are strong, with me you can be stronger still."_

Bilbo ignored it and as a result he got heavier once more.

'Maybe...' Bilbo wondered, 'Maybe now that the Ring was no longer with him, he could make Gollum whole again, well, more whole.'

Gollum had obviously not had any form of compassion in hundreds of years, perhaps he hadn't even conversed with others before Bilbo had come along.

'Maybe I should stop treating him like an animal and give him a chance.'

Slowly, he walked over to Gollum and he shuffled back, eyes at Bilbo's waist where Sting rested. Clearly the sword frightened him.

Bilbo saw the shock in Gollum's eyes as he carefully untied the rope.

"You know the way to Mordor?" He asked softly.

"Yes..."

"You will take me there." Bilbo continued, making sure his voice was kind but firm, "To the Black Gate."

"Bilbo do not trust it." Thrain warned but much to his surprise Gollum began to lead the way.

-oOo-

Thrain was worried. Not only for the life of his kin but for himself. That may sound strange considering that he was already, well, dead. But Thrain could feel it creeping up on him. He was beginning to fade more. He could no longer become solid, not even for a second and Bilbo kept telling him he was becoming more and more transparent.

He was crossing over.

But for the first time in decades that was not what he wanted. It must have been Dol Guldur, that cursed place where he died that had been keeping him here. He spent years dwelling on his death, that is what had stopped him crossing into the Halls of his Forefathers. Now he was gone and not focusing on his demise, he was fading.

He needed to stay in the land of the living to protect Bilbo, or at least watch out for him. He couldn't leave Bilbo with this...creature, Gollum.

But something told him that he wasn't going to be able to watch over his kin much longer...

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry!**

**There is this thing, called University and it has this stuff called Exam and they are coming fast and it's very hard to writer but I promise I wont give up on this story!**


End file.
